


О драконах и птицах

by NecRomantica



Category: Original Work, Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Bromance, Dragons, Drama, Fantastic, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: Мир атакует враждебная раса драконов. Противостоять ей могут только люди с особой энергией - полетчики. У них есть способ даже увеличить свои силы - пройти с напарником специальную процедуру объединения. Но каждый ли готов пойти на это?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> На этот раз фик - очень АУ, можно читать как оридж, проверено на живом человеке. Писалось, потому что мозг съедали одновременно идея про драконов и мальчики, любимые мальчики, которых на этот раз я чуть ли не всех в текст впихнула.  
> Персонажей этого фика и реальных людей объединяют только имена (ну и, может, еще парочка каких-то деталей). Текст написан, но будет выкладываться по мере того, как я буду перечитывать главы и приводить их в более-менее божеский вид :)

— Все будет хорошо, офицер, — сказал молоденький медик — единственный, кого Андреасу удалось заловить из мельтешащего по своим делам персонала. — У него сломана ключица, но других повреждений нет. Он поправится.

Первым порывом было обнять гонца, принесшего хорошую весть, что Андреас и сделал. Медик выпутался из его объятий, посмотрел с нескрываемым ужасом и поспешил сбежать. 

Поправится! В этом Андреас не сомневался. Поправится и даже сможет летать. Вопрос только — когда?

Сейчас Андреас жалел, что несколько лет назад позволил Велли отговорить себя от процедуры объединения. Тому, в силу возраста, все это казалось слишком нелепым и интимным.

— Прикинь, если мы потом пожениться захотим? — смеялся Велли. — И мне придется стирать твои грязные носки. Нет, я против!

— Ты и так их стираешь, — возмутился Андреас. — Вместе со своими, в машинке.

— Ну, значит, готовить! — парировал тот. — Чтобы тебя прокормить, по полдня на кухне торчать придется, а когда работать? 

— Я и сам, вообще-то, не горю желанием брать тебя в мужья, трудяга, — хмыкнул Андреас. — Я и без этого еле терплю твою любовь к боевикам и тупым мультикам.

— Эй, а чего ты тогда над ними ржешь, если они тупые? Засранец! — Велли запустил в него подушкой. 

Да, он был прав, объединившиеся зачастую впоследствии оставались вместе, вне работы. Наверное, было что-то в этой связи, что сближало не только ради долга и желания усилить свои способности. Хотя Андреас считал все это скорее совпадением. Многие полетчики, которых он знал, активно ухлестывали за своими напарниками задолго до того, как прошли процедуру объединения вместе с ними.

Сейчас же Андреаса волновало только то, что, будь у них с Велли метка, он мог бы отдать тому свою силу, и Велли бы не упал, сумел бы спуститься.

— Это не ты виноват, а чертов дракон, — присел рядом Зеверин.

Он редко ругался, практически никогда. Значит, распереживался за Велли сильнее, чем показывал.

— Я себя и не виню, — буркнул Андреас.

— Да брось, у тебя на лице все написано. И ты не смог бы помочь, даже если бы вы объединились.

— Ты же помогал! — возмутился Андреас. — И Рихард тебе помогал. Да где бы ты был сейчас, если бы не он?

— Вот это было грубо, — усмехнулся Зеверин. — А если серьезно — Велли погнался за очень сильной особью. Очень. В штабе считают, что его бы и десяток наших не скрутил. Велли еще легко отделался.

— И этот урод до сих пор на свободе. Летает себе, замышляет что-то. Нужно поймать и узнать, что ему надо, — выпалил Андреас.

— Этим в штабе весь день заняты. А тебя зовет Шустер.

Этого Андреас и ждал, и одновременно боялся сильнее всего.

— Отстранить хочет? — Обычная практика для полетчика, оставшегося без напарника — считалось почему-то, что такой удар не позволяет сразу вернуться к работе. Андреас с удовольствием доказал бы обратное, но тут уж мало что зависело от него.

— Сходи и сам узнаешь, — ответил Зеверин. — Да иди уже, все равно сегодня тебя к Велли не пустят.

***  
— Что? Вот так запросто списываете его со счетов? Да он будет летать! Еще всех тут уделает! — рвал и метал Андреас.

Вернер Шустер во время его тирады даже не моргнул, явно на такую реакцию и рассчитывал, парнишка же — недавний выпускник летной академии Виллингена — смотрел на Андреаса с благоговейным ужасом. Он хоть драконов-то живых видел или только с симулятора не слезал? Если повезет, сейчас сам откажется от такого чокнутого напарника.

— Закончил? — спросил Шустер, когда Андреас замолчал, и взял со стола распечатку. — Медики прислали. Утверждают, что Андреас Веллингер выбыл из строя минимум на полгода. У тебя два варианта на это время: взять долгосрочный отпуск или работать со Штефаном. Решай.

Андреас уставился на свои ботинки. Согласиться — значит, предателем себя почувствовать, отказаться — и лишиться малейшей возможности найти того ублюдка, который чуть не прикончил Велли. Андреас не мог позволить себе такую роскошь. 

— Выбираю напарника, — пробурчал он.

— Ляйе? — спросил Шустер.

— Я тоже.

***  
— Скольких драконов ты обезвредил? — спросил наконец Андреас.

Они прошли молча почти всю дорогу до штаба, и тишина уже начинала бесить.

— Семнадцать, — ответил Штефан.

Андреас посмотрел на него внимательно: семнадцать — ерунда, конечно, но уже лучше, чем ноль. 

— Скольких из них ты убил? — уточнил он.

— Послушай, — неожиданно остановился Штефан, — если тебе прямо сейчас приспичило померяться достижениями, то это хреновая идея. Я к тебе в напарники не напрашивался, ты, я вижу, тоже не рад, но сейчас меня волнует только то, что нам нужно прибыть в штаб и взять задание.

Выглядел он грозно, что было даже забавным — с его-то личиком домашнего мальчика, который и дорогу на красный свет, наверное, никогда не перебегал. Но говорил по делу. Просто не в то время и не в том месте.

— Теперь ты послушай, — Андреас сгреб его за грудки и впечатал в ближайшую стену. — Не знаю, что вам там сейчас в академии рассказывают, но мы охотимся на тварей. На жестоких, безжалостных тварей, перед которыми ты пиздец как уязвим, особенно когда ты в воздухе. Ты наверняка в курсе, что случилось с моим прошлым напарником.

— Да вся Германия уже в курсе, — Штефан стиснул его запястья, но он еще не знал, что хватку Андреаса можно только пассатижами разжать, если он сам не расцепит. — Только не знаю, с чего ты взял, что я за себя постоять не сумею?

— Да я вообще ничего о тебе не знаю, — прорычал ему в лицо Андреас. — Но теперь ты — моя обуза. Ой, ответственность, прости. Так скольких ты убил?

— Семнадцать, — не разрывая зрительный контакт, отчеканил Штефан. — Еще вопросы, или уже отпустишь?

Андреас разжал хватку и отступил, Штефан поправил толстовку и пошел вперед. Но вдруг остановился и обернулся:

— И кстати, кто еще кому обуза, офицер.


	2. 2

В штабе царило оживление. В одном конце поздравляли Маркуса и Карла с успешным закрытием очередного портала, через который твари лезли в их мир, но больше не полезут. В другом, возле большой инфодоски Мартин Шмитт — некогда легендарный полетчик — лазерной указкой демонстрировал всем места потенциального присутствия. Драконы умели маскироваться под обычных людей, чьей энергией и питались, и вычислить их со стопроцентной точностью можно было, только когда те принимали истинную форму.

— Обидчика Велли не нашли? — спросил Андреас у Рихарда, который не сводил глаз с озирающегося по сторонам Штефана. — Новенький. Пока что со мной в паре.

— Замена Велли? — удивился стоявший рядом Давид.

— Пока что, — с нажимом повторил Андреас. — Так что там с драконом?..

— Постой. Штефан Ляйе? — задумчиво уточнил Рихард.

— Кажется, да. — Во время разговора с Шустером Андреас не напрягал себя запоминанием таких мелочей, как фамилия его временного компаньона. — А что?

— Помнишь, два месяца назад был разрыв в Ольсберге? — спросил Рихард.

Андреас поморщился: тогда все произошло внезапно, твари облюбовали место давно, умудрились не спалиться и свой портал открыли неожиданно, никого из опытных полетчиков поблизости не оказалось. Пришлось перекинуть туда молодняк из Виллингена. Эта ошибка наверняка до сих пор преследовала верхушку штаба в кошмарах.

— Так вот, одного из немногих выживших там звали Штефан Ляйе, — закончил Рихард. — Он уложил всех драконов, которые не скрылись через портал. Четверых преследовал по воздуху. А после даже от ментальной реабилитации отказался, хотя там много его друзей полегло.

Андреас уставился на Штефана, который с серьезным видом обсуждал что-то с Мартином.

— Вот это подарок тебе Шустер сделал! — восторженно заявил Давид.

— Да как обычно, проблем подкинул, — отрезал Андреас.

Он отошел к кулеру с питьевой водой, набрал стакан и влил в себя залпом. Ладно, кажется, первое впечатление было обманчивым, и он получил в напарники бойца, а не мямлю. Может, и удастся перекантоваться, не слишком напрягаясь, до того, как Велли вернется в строй.

Он направился к Мартину, чтобы наконец узнать, что там с чертовым драконом, но Штефан преградил ему путь:

— Нас направляют в Антерсельву, — начал он. — В выходные там лыжный праздник, есть подозрение, что будет попытка открыть портал.

— Итальянцы не справляются? — хмыкнул Андреас.

— Это уже не наша проблема, офицер, — улыбнулся Штефан. — Дело есть дело.

— Тогда пакуй вещички, а у меня есть еще одно дело, — Андреас попытался обойти его, но Штефан остановил его, удержав за плечо.

— Твой дракон замаскировался, его с тех пор нигде не видели. Когда будут сведения, тебе их передадут. А теперь — пакуй вещички.

Андреасу жутко хотелось съездить ему по роже, чтобы стереть эту непринужденную улыбочку, но он только ухмыльнулся в ответ. Дело есть дело, вот и посмотрим, на что ты способен, малец.

***  
Праздник у итальянцев был с размахом, основные торжества, включающие лыжные гонки и фестиваль народной музыки, намечались на выходные, но уже в четверг народу было столько, что стало ясно, почему итальянский штаб запросил подмогу: естественно, Коллоредо со всей этой толпой не справлялся, а его напарник и вовсе решил проявить чудеса мимикрии и распивал пиво из огромных бокалов вместе с кем-то из австрийцев. Присутствие австрийских полетчиков не могло не радовать — не потому, что Андреасу было с кем перекинуться парой слов — при желании он мог найти себе собеседника в лице кого угодно, даже вон того старичка, продававшего дудки и шапки с бубенчиками. Но все же приятнее знать, что ты не единственный здесь опытный боец, и не тебе одному за все отдуваться — на напарничка Андреас даже не рассчитывал.

Присутствие австрийцев, в то же время, и напрягало — ведь их бы тут не было, если б дело было пустяковым. А значит, все серьезно.

— Итальянцы пасли это место давно, — сказал Крафт, подойдя к нему вместе со Штефаном — разумеется, детишки сразу нашли друг друга, правда Крафт, в отличие от Штефана, в свои двадцать три был уже матерым бойцом. — Драконы мелькали здесь, но надолго не высовывались, так что взять их не удалось. 

— Что это? — нахмурился Штефан.

— Где? — удивился Андреас, а потом проследил за его взглядом. — А, это? Шапка. Сливаюсь с местными.

Он провел рукой по дурацким ворсинкам, больше напоминавшим макароны, раскрашенные в цвета итальянского флага, и улыбнулся самой очаровательной из своих улыбок. Штефан закатил глаза.

— Мануэль сопоставил координаты часто выпадающих мест, — продолжил Крафт. — Все сводится к одному и тому же хостелу. Михи уже дежурит неподалеку. Пока тихо.

Он постучал пальцами по стеклу передатчика на запястье, замаскированного под обычные спортивные часы.

— Коллоредо в курсе? — спросил Андреас.

— Итальянцы считают, что если что и будет — то в праздник, — ответил Крафт. — Когда соберется больше всего народу. Как в Гармише.

Андреас вздохнул: да, он помнил, какая жара была в Гармише накануне одного из лыжных марафонов. Тогда драконам удалось до последнего маскироваться под работников базы, и атаку предотвратили только чудом. По имени Маркус, который совершенно случайно решил замутить с одной девчонкой из пресс-центра и неприятно удивился, обнаружив, что она давно уже высосанный до капли сосуд, занятый чертовой тварью.

— И какие, по-вашему, у них планы? — спросил Штефан.

— Когда допрашивали тех, что взяли в Гармише, — начал Крафт, — речь шла о вирусе. Для увеличения числа сосудов. Они не оставляют попыток перебраться в наш мир насовсем. Но Мануэль думает, что дело может быть и в гигантском портале. Пока что им не удавалось создать портал, который впустил бы тысячи особей, а не десятки, но они явно работают над этим.

Андреас невольно оглянулся, рассматривая собравшихся людей. От мысли, что все они, счастливые, расслабленные, веселящиеся, разом могут стать сосудами для драконов, мурашки бежали по коже.

— Портал — это пока что только догадки Ману, — сказал он. — Проверим, конечно, но версия с вирусом актуальнее, потому что есть много подтверждений. От нее и пляшем.

— Значит, нам придется взять кого-то живым? — улыбнулся Штефан — чересчур непринужденно, учитывая, как хищно прозвучал его вопрос.

— Сперва тебе придется купить вон тот дурацкий шарф с блестками, — хмыкнул Андреас.

— Это еще зачем?

— Затем, что ты выделяешься. Разве что на лбу написать “полетчик” осталось.

— Он прав, — неожиданно встал на его сторону Крафт — еще бы не встал, с его-то дурацкой курткой с принтом из маленьких орлят.

— Сволочи, — буркнул Штефан и, нарыв в кармане мелочи, направился к лотку с сувенирами.

***  
— А заселяться обязательно? — хмуро поинтересовался Андреас, когда они уже почти дошли до хостела. — Мне нравился мой номер в гостинице. Кровать с вибромассажем, джакузи…

— И десять минут полета до места, — парировал Штефан. — За десять минут вирусом можно заразить половину Италии.

— Значит, так ты оправдываешь свой мазохизм?

— Я вообще-то работаю, пока некоторые развлекаются! — он щелкнул пальцем по разноцветному бумажному колпаку, который Андреас напялил поверх дурацкой шапки.

— Можно совмещать приятное с полезным, — усмехнулся Андреас. — Попробуй, тебе понравится.

— Когда Веллингер упал, вы тоже совмещали? — буркнул Штефан.

И в голове у Андреаса перемкнуло. Он схватил Штефана за предплечья, еще не решив, что с ним делать — бить или просто зашвырнуть подальше в сугроб. Тот отреагировал молниеносно, сделав ему подсечку, но так как отцепляться Андреас не спешил, в снег они упали оба. Андреас оказался даже в выигрышном положении, рухнув сверху.

— Ты не знаешь, что там произошло! — прошипел он, наклонившись почти вплотную к его лицу. — Ты вообще ни хрена не знаешь, и если ты еще раз вспомнишь про Велли, я затолкаю твои слова тебе же в глотку вместе с твоими же зубами!

— Ты уверен, что не зря отказался от ментальной реабилитации? — фыркнул Штефан, попробовал скинуть его с себя, но силенок оказалось маловато.

— Мне ее и не предлагали.

— А, так ты просто по жизни псих?

— Тебе еще раз напомнить про зубы?..

— Тихо, — неожиданно прошептал Штефан, а в следующую секунду Андреасу вдоль позвоночника словно электрический разряд пустили. Штефан поцеловал его так неожиданно, что он не успел ни возмутиться, ни отпихнуть, только осознал мягкость чужого теплого рта под губами и застыл. А Штефан надавил ему на затылок, притянув ближе, и вдобавок еще и ногу на него закинул.

Теперь Андреас точно знал, чего хочет — убить этого конченого извращенца, но сказать об этом не мог, потому что рот был занят поцелуем, на который он, твою же мать, отвечал! А в следующую секунду он услышал — шаги и негромкий разговор двух человек, чьи голоса казались шипящими телевизионными помехами.

— Людей будет достаточно, — произнес один.

— Точно? 

— Семь тысяч. Нам нужно пять. 

— А их воины?..

— Даже не сомневаюсь, что уже тут, но их не хватит. Мы — сила!

— Мы — сила! — подхватил второй, и оба, ускорив шаг, прошли мимо.

— И что это было? — Андреас наконец разорвал поцелуй — не так уж сильно хотелось, с ужасом признался он себе. 

— Маскировка, — Штефан наконец столкнул его, вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и брезгливо поморщился. — Если б нас заметили, приняли бы за пьяных итальянцев, решивших пообжиматься в снегу. А ты что подумал?

— То и подумал, — соврал Андреас. — Я спрашиваю, что это было? Что мы слышали?

— Часть какого-то плана, я полагаю, — ответил тот. — И поэтому нам нужно поспешить с заселением, пока комнаты еще остались.

Он легко подскочил на ноги и двинулся в сторону хостела, но потом остановился и обернулся через плечо:

— Я не собираюсь заменять твоего друга, у меня свои счеты с этими тварями. И на этом закроем тему. Понял?

Андреасу только и оставалось кивнуть.


	3. 3

Отсутствие комнат для одного человека Андреаса не расстроило — он давно уже привык, что в хостелах и по двое селиться — роскошь. Поэтому, побросав вещи на кровать, он сразу же пошел к Крафту и Хайбеку — те поддержали идею с заселением и, не отвлекаясь на поцелуи в снегу, успели сделать это первыми.

— Администратор чиста, — с порога заявил Хайбек. — Обе горничные, которых я встретил, тоже.

— И бармен чист, — кивнул Крафт — и ведь не скажешь по нему, что уже успел смотаться туда и проверить. — Пока что тут все чистые. А где мой тезка?

— Отчитывается перед штабом, — махнул рукой Андреас. — Мы встретили двоих по дороге.

Он быстро ввел коллег в курс дела, упустив пикантные подробности их со Штефаном маскировки.

— Нужно подкрепление, — вмиг посерьезнел Хайбек. — Крафти?

— Слушаюсь, господин, — Крафт тут же удалился на кровать, настраивая коммуникатор на нужную волну.

— Если они хотят атаковать столько людей сразу, — сказал Хайбек, — значит, точно собираются распространять вирус. Нужно найти гнездо этих ублюдков до того, как они начнут.

— Ладно, — Андреас включил переговорник на запястье. — Штефан, мы выдвигаемся на поиски прямо сейчас.

В ответ Андреас сперва услышал бешеный шум ветра — такой бывает, только если несешься на огромной скорости, а потом его сердце холодным комком ухнуло в желудок.

— Штефан?

— Не отвлекай! — донеслось сквозь гул.

— Он кого-то преследует, — выпалил Хайбек, сжав кулаки.

— Я понял.

У Андреаса ушла пара секунд на то, чтобы подавить гнев на тупицу, который то ли не умел работать в паре, то ли просто не знал, что это такое вообще. В следующий миг он переключил передатчик на режим подачи энергии и подбежал к окну, которое заботливо открыл Крафт.

***  
— Просто держись там. — Андреасу приходилось кричать в надежде, что так Штефан услышит его голос, а не только рев ветра. — Я тебя вижу, я уже близко.

На самом деле видел на передатчике он только дракона, но и Штефан должен был находиться где-то рядом. Главное — чтобы ему хватило сил. Неизвестно, сколько он уже летел, неизвестно, сколько энергии было в его распределителе, вообще ни черта не известно. Андреас терпеть не мог такие моменты, но на собственные предпочтения сейчас ему пришлось забить.

— Пропал, — рявкнул Хайбек, он летел где-то впереди — всегда умудрялся разгоняться лучше Андреаса, хотя все равно перегонял всех в итоге Крафт. — Не вижу больше дракона.

— И я, — подтвердил Крафт.

Причин этому могло быть много, но Андреас надеялся, что дело в одной. Он направил тело вниз к той точке, где видел отметку дракона в последний раз. И не прогадал.

— Догнал, — широко улыбнулся Штефан, пнув покрытое струпьями тело носком ботинка. — И даже не убил. 

— Это я тебя сейчас убью! — не выдержал Андреас и бросился на него. 

Ударить опять не получилось, Штефан увернулся, потом Андреас споткнулся, и Штефану пришлось его ловить, а потом, Андреас сам не понял, как получилось, но он сжимал этого придурка в объятьях, слушал, как тяжело тот дышит, и думал только о том, что живой, мать его, живой!

— Простите, что порчу такой интимный момент, — кашлянул Крафт, и они разом отшатнулись друг от друга. — Анди, обними и меня, что ли?

— Не заслужил, — хмыкнул Андреас. — Не ты же обезвредил дракона.

— Какая жалость! — картинно расстроился Крафт. — Кстати, может, расскажешь, где ты вообще откопал его?

— Он принес сувениры, — ответил Штефан. — Никогда не знал, что сувениры продают прямо в номерах.

— Сразу видно, мало ты бывал на праздниках, — хмыкнул приземлившийся Хайбек.

— Мало, — угрюмо кивнул Штефан. — А потом мой датчик сработал, и я решил разобраться с ублюдком.

— Нас было четверо в долбаном хостеле, — рявкнул Андреас. — Против одного дракона! Ты знаешь, что должен был сделать по уставу?

— Связаться с нами, — улыбнулся Крафт. 

— Он ждал, что я открою дверь и впущу его, — ответил Штефан. — И тогда бы он понял, кто я. И если бы я тянул время, связываясь с вами — понял бы. Я решил действовать.

— Он решил, — фыркнул Андреас. — Тебе повезло, что это оказалась слабая особь, и хватило твоих силенок…

— Но он взял его, — заметил Хайбек. — Как раз вовремя.

— Он безответственно рисковал и нарушил устав, — парировал Андреас.

— Придется нам промолчать про нарушение устава, — вздохнул Крафт. — Учитывая, насколько важно сейчас допросить дракона. А ты можешь поучить его уму-разуму, — он кивнул в сторону Штефана, — пока будем ждать новые данные. 

Андреас глянул на Штефана зло, тот улыбнулся как ни в чем не бывало. Сколько раз так, черт побери, делал Велли, пока они наконец не синхронизировались и не начали думать в одном направлении. Андреас отогнал некстати всплывший в памяти образ и процедил:

— Не думай, что это тебе с рук сойдет. Я расскажу Шустеру, когда операция закончится, камикадзе хренов.

— Как скажешь, — спокойно кивнул Штефан. — Заодно расскажи, как не дал мне взять сразу двоих драконов, планирующих атаку, решив, что безопаснее будет замаскироваться и подслушать их разговор.

— Что? Ды это ты все!... — такой наглости Андреас не ожидал, а вот Хайбека с Крафтом она явно повеселила, судя по их улыбающимся рожам.

— Можешь еще и рассказать, как именно мы маскировались, — подошел и прошептал ему на ухо Штефан. 

— Ублюдок, — процедил Андреас.

— Штаб уже выслал людей, — сообщил Хайбек, снова сверившись с коммуникатором. — Велели нам возвращаться в хостел. Вместе с этим.

Он пнул бессознательное тело дракона.

— И кто его потащит? — спросил Андреас.

— Самый сильный из нас! — радостно хлопнул его по плечу Крафт.

— Ненавижу вас, сволочи! — процедил Андреас.


	4. 4

— Пока держится, — сказал Зеверин. — Но думаю, к вечеру мы его расколем.

Андреас не сомневался: допрос вели австрийцы, а у них с умением выбивать из врага информацию, все было в порядке. Зеверин, судя по довольному лицу, не сомневался тоже, а может, уже приглядывал для себя новое занятие: нет, сейчас он все еще был не просто хорошим бойцом — великолепным, — но рано или поздно с карьерой полетчика придется закончить. Всем. Кому-то раньше, кому-то позже.

Андреас глянул на расслабленно развалившегося на кровати Штефана: тот явно не задумывался, что его карьера могла закончиться сегодня, не успев начаться.

— Ну говори уже, — сказал Штефан, не переставая пялиться в потолок, на который они вывели карту окрестностей с потенциально опасными местами, разработанную Мануэлем Феттнером.

— Что говорить? Что дурак, ты и сам знаешь, — Андреас устало опустился на стул.

Все в жизни словно по второму кругу пошло, та же херня, но в новых декорациях. А ему казалось, что хуже уже не будет, да и с Велли они спелись в итоге, нашли общий язык и не одного ублюдка уложили вместе. 

— Дурак, — неожиданно согласился Штефан и перевернулся на бок. Теперь они с Андреасом смотрели друг другу в глаза. — Знаешь про Ольсберг?

— Знаю, — кивнул Андреас. — Ты был там местным Терминатором.

— Ни хрена ты не знаешь, — усмехнулся тот. — Что ты сделал сегодня, когда понял, что я гонюсь за тварью?

— А то ты не в курсе.

— Сообщил в штаб? Нифига. А почему, Андреас?

Андреас вцепился в края сиденья до побелевших костяшек пальцев. Да, он не был образцом идеального бойца, но им никогда не внушали, что они машины без права на собственные решения. Устав есть устав, но именно собственные решения делали из них людей. И именно они зачастую дарили им жизнь.

— Я понял, что спасу тебя быстрее, если пойду за тобой, — ответил он. — Если тебя понадобится спасать, конечно.

— Ты спрашивал, чему нас учат в академиях, — напомнил Штефан. — Так вот, нас учат сообщать в штаб. В любых ситуациях. Что-то увидел, что-то почувствовал, о чем-то догадался — сообщай. Соблюдай устав. Отправляй послания, звони, приезжай лично. Знаешь, сколько раз я сообщал о том, что видел странности в Ольсберге? Сорок. Сорок раз, Андреас. 

Он снова перевернулся на спину, вперил взгляд в карту и, разумеется, ничего нового на ней не увидел. Андреас смотрел на него, чувствуя себя видеокамерой, фиксирующей малейшие реакции, крошечные перемены позы — и слушая. Слушая и слыша.

— Там было гнездо, — вздохнул Штефан. — В супермаркете. Сперва всего парочка драконов, а потом они съедали всех, кто под руку попадался, и нажрались настолько, что открыли портал. Наши приезжали и каждый раз натыкались на мирных жителей маленького городка. В штабе меня уже чокнутым считать стали, хотели из академии выгнать. А потом твари полезли в наш мир, как будто трубу прорвало.

Он резко сел, подтянул колени к груди и крепко сжал руки.

— Что было дальше, уже в учебниках истории пишут.

Андреас поднялся, прошел к нему бесшумно и сел рядом:

— И ты после этого решил очистить землю от скверны? Нет, чувак, я понимаю, какое дерьмо ты пережил, но у каждого из нас есть свое ведро съеденного дерьма. И это не повод жертвовать собой, потому что дерьма от этого точно меньше не станет.

— Для психоаналитика ты слишком много раз использовал слово “дерьмо”, — усмехнулся Штефан. — Мне кажется, они немного по-другому работают.

— Дерьмо! — улыбнулся Андреас. — Но хоть что-то мне удалось до тебя донести?

Штефан посмотрел на него, и впервые в его взгляде Андреас увидел не злость, раздражение или насмешку, а что-то сродни благодарности. Он снова не сумел сдержать порыв, за который многие коллеги его не раз называли чертовым тактильным монстром, а Штефан не оттолкнул, хотя мог бы. И должен был. Потому что — ну с чего бы позволять обнимать себя почти незнакомому человеку, даже если он твой напарник? Даже если вы уже целовались. Даже если, возможно, когда-нибудь он будет понимать тебя лучше, чем кто-либо другой.

— Я не собираюсь жертвовать собой, — Штефан прижался к нему крепче и пробормотал куда-то в шею. — Я просто хочу действовать, а не ждать, Андреас. И я буду действовать. 

— Ладно, — Андреас вздохнул и ободряюще погладил его по спине. — Значит, будем действовать вместе. 

***  
— Что значит, сдох?! — рявкнул Андреас.

Штефан сел в своей кровати и, сонно моргая, уставился на него, а Андреас прожигал взглядом Зеверина на экране коммуникатора.

— Похоже, у них есть какая-то программа самоуничтожения, — пожал плечами тот.

— Вам хоть что-то узнать удалось?

— Про вирус — ничего. Вообще ничего конкретного. Он только твердил, что они захватят наш мир, совсем скоро. 

— Нужно отменять праздник, — тихо сказал Штефан. — Эвакуировать народ.

— И наш штаб, и австрийцы с итальянцами решили, что ничего отменять не будут, — покачал головой Зеверин. — Потому что только так можно выяснить, что задумали эти твари. Готовится усиление. Кстати, вам уже минут двадцать назад нужно было выходить в патруль.

— Сволочи, — Андреас ударил кулаком по матрасу. — Тут тысячи человек, это капитальная подстава.

— Тут лучшие бойцы, Анди, — ответил Зеверин. — Если мы не сдюжим, то кто тогда?

— Ладно, мы выходим, — Андреас дал отбой и уставился на Штефана, замершего с телефонной трубкой в руке. — И кому ты звонишь?

— Ну, раз мы и так уже на двадцать минут опоздали, может, хотя бы позавтракаем? — обезоруживающе улыбнулся тот.

***  
Похоже, поимка одной твари разрушила планы остальных. По крайней мере, праздник уже разошелся на полную катушку, начался запланированный на субботу фестиваль, зрители играли в многочисленные конкурсы, выпивали, лепили снежные замки, а следов драконов поблизости обнаружить так и не удалось.

Смирившись с необходимостью торчать тут до конца, Андреас развлекался, делая селфи с переодетыми в зверушек заводилами.

— Это не смешно, чувак, — буркнула гигантская акула, с которой Андреас собирался сфотографироваться, голосом Хайбека.

— Прости, не признал тебя в… этом, — рассмеялся Андреас.

— По-моему, мы зря тратим время, — вздохнул Хайбек. — Где Штефан?

— Пытается выиграть плюшевую лису в тире. Мы поспорили. Или ты про своего?

— Крафти ждет начала концерта, это я знаю… — начал Хайбек и вдруг согнулся пополам, насколько позволял костюм. — Черт!

— Что случилось? — Андреас машинально включил датчик и вздрогнул, увидев долгожданную красную точку.

— Крафти… — так и не разогнувшись, процедил Хайбек. — Я уже не долечу до него, ты лети, быстрее!

Дважды упрашивать Андреаса не пришлось, активировав подачу энергии, он рванул в воздух, одновременно рассылая сигнал тревоги по коммуникатору.

— Дракон? — первым, разумеется, откликнулся Штефан. — Видишь его?

Андреас видел. Покрытое струпьями чудище удерживало Крафта в стальных объятьях, а тот отчаянно цеплялся за шип у того на спине — выдернешь его, вывернешь — и тварь сдохнет. Но у Крафта не хватало на это сил. Черт, как он дышал-то вообще?

Подлетев ближе, Андреас увидел и еще кое-что. 

“Он был огромный, больше, чем те, к каким мы привыкли, — бормотал Велли, хотя Андреас просил его замолчать, не тратить силы, просто потерпеть до прибытия помощи. — Слишком сильный. И пятно, на шее, длинное такое, как ожерелье…”

Это “ожерелье” Андреас и увидел, и злость снежным комом взорвалась в груди. Он вложил в рывок всю энергию и врезался ногами в бок дракона. Тот отлетел в сторону, разжав хватку, почти выдохшийся Крафт начал стремительно падать, но тут подоспел Мануэль, крикнул:

— Порядок. Держу его!

Андреас глянул на индикатор — энергии оставалось разве что на один удар, а дракон не собирался ждать его на месте. Он улетал, и Андреас понимал, что не сможет его догнать.

— Беру на себя! — Штефан молнией пронесся мимо него, и сердце дернулось.

Нет, Андреасу было плевать, если это хреновину пришьет в итоге Штефан, а не он. Просто что-то царапало в душе, так сильно и больно…

— Нельзя! — закричал израненный Крафт — и откуда только сил взял. — Он слишком силен! Мы с Михи объединились и все равно не справились. Верни его, Анди, черт…

Теперь на Андреаса смотрел уже с десяток глаз: сюда подоспели и Зеверин с Рихардом, и Маркус с Карлом, и Анди Кофлер с итальянцами. Но догнать долбаного дракона мог только один человек. А у Андреаса не было энергии, чтобы догнать его.

— Штефан, — затараторил он в коммуникатор, — возвращайся! Это тот дракон, что ранил Велли. Ты не справишься! Возвращайся! И не потому что ты слабак, и даже не потому, что я сам хочу навалять этой туше! Просто… Мы найдем его еще раз! Мы уделаем его! Вместе. Слышишь, давай сделаем это вместе? Пожалуйста, Штефан...

Удаляющаяся красная точка так и светилась на коммуникаторе, все смотрели на Андреаса, а он смотрел, как эта проклятая метка долетела до гор и там погасла. Горло противно сдавило, Андреасу казалось, что он больше не сможет сказать ни слова. Может, оно и к лучшему, многих бесила его болтовня.

— Андреас… — Зеверин опустил ладонь ему на плечо, но продолжать не стал. Знал, когда нужно помолчать.

Неожиданно в руки Андреасу прилетело что-то легкое и пушистое.

— Я же говорил, что выиграю эту твою лису, — хмыкнул Штефан, останавливаясь напротив него. — Можешь в нее поплакать. Или ты уже? Не знал, что ты такой сентиментальный!

— Дебил, — выдохнул Андреас и рассмеялся с облегчением.


	5. 5

— Значит, дракон был в певице? — уточнил Велли.

— Все время, угу, — кивнул Андреас. — Поэтому наши радары его и не могли зацепить, приехал только в субботу, на выступление. С корабля на бал. Крафти говорит, что ему чип чуть грудь не прожег в тот момент, когда она вышла на сцену.

Велли тут же непроизвольно накрыл ладонью свою ключицу — после операции его чип временно извлекли, теперь он не мог ни видеть драконов, ни чувствовать себя в безопасности от того, чтобы стать их сосудом. Разумеется, это его нервировало. Разумеется, Андреас должен был всячески скрывать сочувствие. Жаль, что из-за недостаточного уровня энергии нельзя просто вставить чип всем людям на свете, как было бы просто жить. Пусть даже полетчики стали бы тогда не нужны.

— Давай сядем, — предложил он.

— Нет, еще пройдемся, — заупрямился Велли. Прогулки ему уже разрешили, но Андреас все равно считал, что чрезмерная активность на пользу восстановлению не пойдет. Но сейчас с Велли лучше было не спорить. — Как Михи?

— Пока в больнице. Его энергия чуть ли не в минус тогда ушла, теперь искусственно восполняют. Но он скоро будет в норме.

— Если б не он, Крафти бы не выжил, — задумчиво сказал Велли.

— Пожалуй, — кивнул Андреас. — Он и так еле дышал, когда его к медикам доставили, а без Михи… думать не хочу, что было бы.

— Но получается, — Велли уже оседлал любимого конька — размышления о том, чего никогда уже не будет, — если бы у Штефана был объединенный напарник, то он смог бы удерживать дракона до тех пор, пока не подоспели все остальные. Там же были лучшие, да? Они бы успели.

— Мы были близко, — нехотя согласился Андреас. — Да, остальные бы догнали, но я истратил энергию на первый рывок, ее бы не хватило, чтобы помочь Штефану.

— Я тебя не обвиняю, ты что? — Велли ободряюще закинул руку ему на плечо. — Просто думаю, что вам нужно объединиться. На будущее.

— Совсем охренел? — Андреас в последний момент сдержался, чтобы не отпихнуть его с силой — травмированный человек, как-никак. — Я вообще-то жду, пока ты залижешь раны!

— Об этом я тоже хотел поговорить, — Велли неловко закусил нижнюю губу. — Понимаешь, Анди… наверное, я пас.

— Чего? Ты вроде только ключицу сломал, а не головой ударился!

— Тебя там не было, — отрезал тот. — Ты не знаешь, что я видел. О чем думал. Я как-то не уверен, что легко смогу это переварить.

— Сможешь, ты у нас парень крепкий.

— Но ты-то не можешь ждать вечно. И рисковать, когда на свободе ходит такая тварь!

— Я тоже крепкий, — буркнул Андреас. — И подожду, сколько надо. 

— Вот в том-то и дело, — повысил голос Велли, — что я не знаю, сколько мне надо! И Зеверин сказал, что это нормально — не знать!

— Ого, ты уже и с Зеверином поговорил? А еще с кем? Может, и Штефану уже меня посватал?

— Штефану не успел, прости. Но с Зеверином — да. Он проходил через то же, что и я, не раз, он понимает.

— И он возвращался. А Рихард его не кидал. Так что я тебя тоже подожду, укокошим этого зеленого к твоему возвращению, а потом объединимся, чтобы тебе совсем спокойно жилось.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы с тобой все было в порядке, — сказал Велли.

— Будет, — ответил Андреас и обнял его.

***  
Работа в штабе напоминала часовой механизм, где каждый винтик отвечал за определенный процесс. Андреас прошел мимо группы, которая вела дискуссии о планах драконов — прошлых и будущих, и присоединился к маленькому коллективу бесполезных винтиков в лице Рихарда и Маркуса.

— Ты в курсе, что Зеверин отговаривает Велли возвращаться? — сходу начал Андреас.

Маркус присвистнул и тут же отступил с видом “я ни при чем”, а Рихард удивленно поднял бровь:

— Насколько я в курсе, Зеверин сказал ему, что тут примут любое его решение. Разве не так?

Андреас сжал кулаки — и как этому придурку всегда удается оставаться таким спокойным?

— Так. Но я предпочел бы, чтобы он вернулся.

— Мне казалось, вы хорошо сработались со Штефаном, — улыбнулся Рихард. — Он даже тебя послушал, кому расскажешь — не поверят.

— Да хватит издеваться! Я хочу, чтобы Велли вернулся, а он хочет, чтобы мы со Штефаном объединились — вот что наделал твой Зеверин!

Андреас поднял глаза и тут же столкнулся взглядом со Штефаном — тот тусовался вместе с теоретиками, но, услышав свое имя, явно заинтересовался их с Рихардом разговором. Ну и плевать, пусть слышит, Андреас не собирался держать все в себе.

— Зачем это Велли? — спросил Рихард.

— Считает, что так безопаснее. Если мы вдруг столкнемся с тем драконом или с еще каким крутаном. Говорит, что Хайбек и Крафти только так и выжили.

— И он прав.

— Прав! Но только меня не спросили, хочу ли я менять напарника!

— Спросили, — отчеканил подошедший Штефан. — Я сам слышал, как герр Шустер спрашивал.

— Да вашу ж мать! У меня был выбор — либо отпуск, либо ты. Но никто не говорил, что ты — это навечно. Ничего личного.

— Штефан, я поговорю с Андреасом с глазу на глаз минутку? — улыбнулся Рихард и резко уволок его в свободный угол комнаты. — Знаешь, я не буду говорить, что ты ведешь себя как эгоистичная истеричка, я тебе вот что скажу. До меня у Зеверина было три напарника, герр Шмитт в том числе. И ничего, никто не развалился.

— Но объединился он только с тобой!

— Потому что мы не хотели сдохнуть раньше времени, — хмыкнул Рихард. — А не потому, что считали себя друзьями навеки. Эта метка, — он задрал край рубашки, обнажив рубец в виде знака бесконечности на животе, — не сильно помешает тебе сменить напарника, если потребуется.

— Тогда почему же ты не сменил, а брал отпуск каждый раз, когда Зеверин размышлял, магнолия ли он? — улыбнулся Андреас.

— А вот это уже тебя не касается, — мягко ответил Рихард. — Подумай, Анди. Как следует подумай. А то пока кажется, что Велли мудрее тебя.

И он пошел обратно к Маркусу, а Андреас остался стоять, так и не поняв, что это сейчас было, оскорбление или нет. 

***  
— Значит, так, — начал Мартин общее собрание. — Что мы знаем? Наш здоровяк — явно более сильная особь, чем те, с которыми мы сталкивались раньше. И он все равно прибыл в Антхольц, хотя мы сорвали план драконов, каким бы он ни был.

— Выходит, пока они не в истинной форме, они не могут общаться друг с другом телепатически, — улыбнулся Маркус. 

— Молодец, Айзенбихлер, медаль за догадливость уходит к тебе, — мрачно заметил Шустер.

Тот мигом поник.

— Все еще злится на Маркуса за ту, из пресс-центра, типа, Маркус должен был сразу разгадать в ней дракона, а не надеяться, что чип сбоит и указывает на кого угодно, кроме понравившейся ему девчонки, — шепнул Андреас Штефану. 

Тот не ответил, даже не повернулся в его сторону. Обиделся, что ли? Ну, приехали.

— Еще они могут сами себя убить без каких-либо подручных средств, — доложил Зеверин.

— Круто, вот бы они все так разом и сделали! — выпалил Давид.

— Круто, Зигель, круто, но пока нам об этом остается только мечтать, — парировал Шустер.

— Еще мы знаем, что для их плана необходимо очень большое скопление народа, — продолжил Мартин.

— Но до сих пор не знаем, что это за план, — подытожил Рихард.

— А могли бы знать, — одними губами пробормотал Штефан, но Андреас все равно услышал.

Посмотрел на него пристально — Штефан по-прежнему не поворачивался, делал вид, что вообще его не замечает. Неужели до сих пор считал, что смог бы в одиночку выбить информацию. Псих, точно псих.

Андреас прикрыл глаза — некстати вспомнился момент не столь отдаленный. Они с Велли охотились на пару драконов в Энгельберге, и пора было вызывать подмогу, но Андреас решил, что двое на двое — это нормально, это им по силам, справятся. Он и справился — со своим, хоть и истратил всю энергию подчистую. А второй оказался уникальной особью, и даже с хваленым объединением вряд ли бы Андреас сильно помог бы Велли, когда сам был уже выжатым лимоном. Разве что удержал от падения, дал бы спуститься мягко. Но за то, что Велли остался жив, если и было кого благодарить, так это дракона, который настолько спешил смыться, что не стал его добивать. А вот в том, что Велли сейчас среди них не было, виноват был однозначно…

— Ванк, тебе задача понятна? — окликнул его Шустер.

— Задача? — встрепенулся он.

— Куусамо. Через неделю, — закатил глаза Шустер. — Ляйе, введи этого кретина в курс дела.

Штефан посмотрел на Андреаса холодно, но молча кивнул.

***  
— Так чего там Шустер от нас хочет? — спросил Андреас, когда они пришли в тренировочный зал.

— Решили следить за всеми мероприятиями с большим скоплением народа, — ответил Штефан, стягивая футболку через голову. — Ближайшее — фестиваль ледяных фигур в Куусамо в следующие выходные. Планируется шесть тысяч человек.

Андреас порадовался, что хотя бы на этот раз не прослушал — а ведь мог бы. Штефан говорил, одновременно отрабатывать приемы ближнего боя — пока что не в воздухе, но двигался так завораживающе, что трудно было смотреть на что-то, кроме него. Наверное, у Андреаса давно никого не было — иначе объяснить, почему вид сражающегося мужчины, его напарника, той еще занозы в заднице — вызывает у него мысли о совсем других сражениях, заканчивающихся обоюдным удовольствием, он не мог. 

— Отыграй мне дракона, — попросил он.

Штефан молча разбежался и взмыл в воздух. Андреас активировал энергию и подпрыгнул к нему, ухватился за плечи — нет, это бред какой-то, не может от прикосновения к чужой коже прошибать, словно за оголенный провод взялся.

— Дерись, — процедил Штефан. — Или я тебя сломаю. 

Он сгреб Андреаса так, что едва не затрещали ребра — драконы все равно сжимали сильнее, но и это помогало представить их стальную хватку и отработать тактику сражения. Попробовать дотянуться до места, где у тех ахиллесова пята — гребаный шип. Или провести вырубающий удар по уязвимым точкам на шее.

Штефан не жалел его, наверное, он даже мог бы и помягче быть — это же тренировка, как-никак. Но Андреас почти не чувствовал боли — только колено, упирающееся в пах, и волны возбуждения, скручивающиеся внизу живота. 

— Дерись, — лицо Штефана было совсем рядом.

А потом осталось только прикосновение к губам — на этот раз они у Штефана были сухими и горячими, но удивительно податливыми. Андреас робел всего секунду, а потом вломился в его рот, столкнулся языками, и Штефан отмер. Попытался перенять инициативу, заскользил по его деснам, мазнул по кромке зубов, и снова отступил — в конце концов, именно он до сих пор удерживал их обоих в воздухе. Чем Андреас беззастенчиво пользовался, жадно исследуя его рот, сминая губы, довольно ловя каждый удивленный вздох. 

Это напоминало помешательство. Наверное, это оно и было. Потому что, когда Андреас наконец успокоился, отпустил Штефана и уставился в его возбужденно блестевшие глаза, мыслей в голове не было никаких. Кроме одной, казавшейся в этот момент идеально уместной.

— Давай объединимся, а? — улыбнувшись, предложил он.

Пожалуй, меньше всего он ожидал удара в живот, который откинет его чуть ли не в другой конец зала — Андреас едва успел затормозить, чтобы не впечататься в стену.

— Встретимся в Куусамо, — сказал Штефан. И, приземлившись, ушел из зала, даже футболку не забрав.


	6. 6

Лететь в Финляндию Андреас решил на австрийском борту. Не то чтобы за неделю он подумал и понял, каким козлом себя выставил, и решил сделать, как просил Штефан — встретиться с ним именно в Куусамо. Нет, просто Хайбек позвонил накануне и напомнил про десять партий в карты, которые Андреас задолжал ему во время одной из прошлых операций. 

— Твой новенький? — Андреас кивнул на спавшего парнишку, сидевшего рядом с Мануэлем Феттнером. — А как же Кофлер?

— Да насморк у него, — хмыкнул Феттнер, тасуя карты. — А это Филипп Ашенвальд. Не новичок, кстати, был в Антхольце. И где-то еще, не помню только, где…

— Вообще-то я уже год езжу туда же, куда и ты, — пробормотал Ашенвальд, не открывая глаз. — Я твой стажер, забыл? Ста-жер.

— А, да, — улыбнулся Феттнер. — Герр Куттин впарил мне этого… стажера. Сказал, что нужно же парню где-то набираться опыта. А почему бы не с Ману? Ману ж ведь просто кладезь опыта!

Андреас усмехнулся: повезло, что Шустер пока не практиковал ничего подобного. Хотя идея была и не самой плохой. Андреас и раньше думал, что все они могли быть куда эффективнее, если бы выступали командами человека по четыре минимум. Но тогда большого наплыва драконов не было, в штабе считали, что и пары вполне справляются. Сейчас многое изменилось, Андреас решил выставить свою идею на обсуждение на ближайшем общем собрании, если не забудет, конечно.

— Ну что, Анди, уже подготовился морально продуть мне? — Хайбек устроился рядом, сгреб свои карты и присвистнул — то ли блефуя, то ли действительно все у него было здорово.

— Кто кому, Михи, кто кому, — хмыкнул Андреас.

В итоге они оба продули Феттнеру, который поставил на кон возмущающегося Ашенвальда со словами “Он круто готовит и поет неплохо”, а потом остаток пути убеждал того, что все нормально, он же не проиграл. 

***  
— И что, каждый раз все будет так серьезно? — спросил Карл, когда Андреас рассказал ему про целый борт австрийцев.

— Как минимум, пока не поймаем здоровяка. Или пока не выясним план.

На самом деле, постоянное состояние полной боевой готовности порядком изматывало, как и необходимость регулярно держать перед глазами карту, чтобы засечь дракона, едва тот изволит мелькнуть. Медиками была доказана безопасность вмонтирования этой системы слежения в сетчатку, но когда Андреас засыпал, только щедро закинувшись тайленолом, он не слишком-то им верил.

— Где Маркус? — спросил он.

— Пошел к финнам, — ответил Карл, подлив себе в стакан еще сока. 

— Или к финкам? — усмехнулся Андреас.

— Или к ним, — кивнул тот. — В любом случае, Маркус хочет быть на передовой во время фестиваля.

— Тогда ему нужно косплеить ледяную скульптуру.

— Он решил, что будет проще, если он подружится с кем-то из экскурсоводов. Говорят, там одни девушки. 

— Я даже не сомневался в его профессиональной сноровке, — хмыкнул Андреас. — А Штефана не видел?

— Неа, — покачал головой Карл. — Но Рихард видел, сказал, что он гуляет. Где-то в горах.

Прекрасно. “Где-то в горах” в Куусамо означало, что искать этого кретина можно хоть до завтрашнего утра. Если, конечно, не переключить следитель с драконов на чипы бойцов. Обычно им запрещалось это делать, да и необходимости не было, ведь всегда можно было связаться по передатчику. Но что-то подсказывало Андреасу, что Штефан не станет подробно объяснять ему, как добраться до той задницы, в которую его занесло. Поэтому можно было поступить проще — дождаться, пока Штефан набродится вдоволь и вернется в гостиницу.

— Пойду тоже погуляю, — сказал Андреас.

Не то что бы он не искал легких путей, просто терпеть не мог ждать.

***  
— И почему эти твари не могут лезть к нам где-нибудь на Гавайях? — спросил Андреас. — Отставил в сторону коктейль, замочил ублюдка и вернулся в шезлонг. Идеально же!

На самом деле вопрос был риторическим: еще в академии всем объясняли, что в силу физиологических особенностей драконы выбирают максимально холодные места для прорывов и прятаться тоже предпочитают там, где попрохладнее. Это давным-давно опытным путем выяснил легендарный Биргер Рууд, как ему это удалось, Андреас никогда не интересовался.

Штефан от неожиданности аж подскочил.

— Идеально было бы сообщать, что собираешься заявиться! — буркнул он.

— Отвлек тебя от медитации на финскую природу? Прости.

— Как ты меня вообще нашел? — Андреас многозначительно улыбнулся. — Ты же знаешь, что нельзя.

— За те пять секунд, что я переключался, армия драконов в Куусамо не объявилась, — пожал плечами Андреас. — Так что это за тяга к отшельничеству?

— Я ищу удобную наблюдательную позицию. Если выше подняться, будет отлично видно всю местность.

— Еще скажи, что ты всю ночь собрался сидеть на своей удобной позиции, — хмыкнул Андреас, кивнув на объемный термос у ног Штефана.

— Вообще-то уже накопил достаточно энергии, чтобы вернуться, — буркнул тот. — Но теперь из-за одного идиота придется спускаться пешком.

— Ты всегда можешь бросить идиота тут. Хотя нет, совесть тебе не позволит, — улыбнулся Андреас. — Еще мы можем дождаться заката, потрясное, говорят, зрелище!

Штефан закатил глаза, поднял термос и принялся высматривать что-нибудь, похожее на тропинку среди камней.

— Я буду тут завтра с самого утра, — деловито начал он. — Финны, норвежцы и кое-кто из наших собираются патрулировать непосредственно на фестивале, ты можешь присоединиться к ним, если хочешь. Или к австрийцам, правда, с ними я еще не общался, не знаю, что они думают.

— Они прочесывают гостиницы, — ответил Андреас. — А если я хочу присоединиться к тебе?

— Тогда я выбрал для тебя место. Покажу потом на карте.

— Ты всегда становишься упоротым трудоголиком, когда тебе делают серьезные предложения? — спросил Андреас.

Штефан остановился, посмотрел на него искоса:

— Это твое предложение было упоротым.

— Нормальное предложение, — с напускной обидой заявил Андреас. — Отчаянные времена — отчаянные меры, сам должен понимать.

Штефан так и не сдвинулся с места, и Андреас едва не налетел на него, удержался, только вцепившись в плечи.

— Ты издеваешься или правда такой дебил? — процедил Штефан.

— И дебил, и издеваюсь, — хмыкнул Андреас. — А что не так-то? Я хочу усилить наш тандем, учитывая, что грядет полная жопа, судя по тому, как все стоят на ушах.

— То есть ты готов вырезать из себя метку длиной в две ладони через полгодика? — процедил Штефан. — От этого не умирают, я в курсе, даже восстанавливаются, но годами иногда. Знаешь, я пожалуй, обойдусь без такого счастья. Развлеки себя как-нибудь по-другому до возвращения Веллингера.

— Я не собирался вырезать метку, — удивленно выпалил Андреас. — Это больно, наверное, такую дуру вытаскивать.

— Вытерпел бы, — буркнул Штефан. — Чтобы потом объединиться с Велли.

Андреас нахмурился: нет, говорить Штефану, что Велли всегда был против объединения из-за собственных тараканов в голове, точно не было хорошей идеей. А что еще сказать, он не знал — он за прошедшую неделю так и не понял, почему сделал Штефану это предложение. Думал не мозгом, как часто говорил Карл про Маркуса. Только Андреас за собой такого не замечал. Раньше. 

— Ладно, давай забудем про предложение. Мы можем просто нормально общаться? — спросил он. — Как прежде. У нас дело, как-никак.

— Можем, — сменил гнев на милость Штефан. — И перед делом хорошо бы как следует выспаться.

Что-то подсказывало Андреасу, что со Штефаном в одном номере хорошо выспаться ему не светит, но это он решил тоже не говорить вслух. Он отпустил Штефана, чтобы тот и дальше выискивал тропинку сквозь снег, а в следующую секунду Штефан вскрикнул и покатился вниз. Андреас среагировал молниеносно, попытался ухватить его за рукав. Это было ошибкой. Теперь они оба летели с горы на огромной скорости. 

Очнулся Андреас от того, что его щеки обтирали чем-то теплым и вкусно пахнущим фруктами.

— Живой? — спросил Штефан, когда Андреас проморгался и попробовал осмотреться.

Они находились в снежной яме, он лежал у Штефана на коленях, тот грел его щеки чаем из термоса, в глаза светило заходящее солнце, и если бы не замерзшие конечности, это можно было бы назвать идиллией.

— Вроде, — Андрес пошевелил руками, ногами — все на месте, отлично. — Сам-то как?

— В норме, только замерз очень.

— Тогда полетели отсюда?

— Нет, нужно дождаться наших. Я вызвал.

— Зачем? Мой накопитель уже полный, наверное, на полет точно хватит.

— Потому что они должны кое-что увидеть, — ответил Штефан. — Ты, кстати, тоже.

Штефан помог ему сесть, Андреас огляделся по сторонам. Уже порядком стемнело, да и снежное окружение наполняло яму странным, непривычным для глаза светом, но то, что Штефан хотел показать, Андреас увидел. И почувствовал, что холод, мучивший его до этого, теперь кажется сущим пустяком. Все тело сковало ледяным ужасом, и сперва он долго не мог вымолвить ни слова.

— Впечатлен? — Штефан приобнял его, явно не по доброте душевной, а просто искал тепла.

Андреас ответил инстинктивно, сгреб его, чувствуя, как тот дрожит всем телом, а сам не переставал смотреть на блекло-зеленые кругляши, заботливо укутанные снегом. Которых тут были сотни, а может, и того больше.

— Это то, что я думаю? — спросил он.

— Не знаю, что ты думаешь, небось, что-нибудь пошлое, — усмехнулся тот, прижимаясь еще крепче. — Но это яйца наших друзей. Много-много яиц.


	7. 7

— Восемьсот тринадцать штук, — мрачно подытожил Зеверин.

— А когда они… того? — спросил Андреас, прихлебывая горячий кофе, заботливо доставленный Маркусом. — Вылупятся или что они там делают.

— А я почем знаю? — фыркнул Маркус. — Я похож на драконьего акушера?

— Когда они вылупятся, им понадобится восемьсот тринадцать сосудов, — задумчиво сказал Зеверин. — Людей на фестивале больше. Что-то не сходится.

— А давайте мы их все спалим? — Давид аж подпрыгнул от нетерпения. — Огнемет запросим и спалим уродов!

— Они говорили о пяти тысячах человек, — напомнил Андреас. — Может, яйца — это уже какой-то другой план.

— Может, — кивнул Зеверин, быстро пролистнул сообщения на коммуникаторе и повернулся к остальным. — Рихард сказал, из штаба уже выслали специальную группу, яйца эвакуируют в изолированные инкубаторы. Но никто не знает, что может случиться, если драконы обнаружат пропажу своего потомства. Поэтому будем готовить муляжи и молиться, чтобы это сработало. А потом — следить за этим местом. Добровольцы есть?

Давид вытянул руку первым, но Зеверин на него даже не глянул. 

— Маркус?

— Я бы с радостью, но Вирпи обещала мне допуск на все экскурсии…

— Вирпи? — поиграл бровями Андреас. — Мы можем подежурить?

— Мы? — скопировал его мимический жест Маркус.

— Ну да, мы нашли яйца, нам и отслеживать их дальнейшую судьбу.

— Прямо заботливые родители, — хмыкнул Маркус. — А где, кстати, папочка номер два?

— Спит, наверное, — Андреас допил кофе и нахмурился: сейчас не повредила бы еще порция.

— Тебе тоже нужно поспать, у тебя максимум два часа, пока наши не произведут замену, — сказал Зеверин. 

— Так мало?

— Уже час пятьдесят девять.

— Понял-понял.

В гостинице выяснилось, что насчет Штефана он ошибся. Тот сидел в кресле, обмотавшись тяжелым шерстяным одеялом, и пил этот свой фруктовый чай. Андреас хотел рассказать ему план, но оказалось, что Штефан подключился к их каналу с коммуникатора и был уже в курсе. И даже сообщил о вынужденных переменах и новых данных иностранным коллегам. 

— Ты точно упоротый, — констатировал Андреас и, раздеваясь на ходу, направился к кровати.

Спать не то чтобы хотелось — после всех порций кофе вряд ли и получилось бы вырубиться, но нужно было хотя бы попытаться, кто знает, когда потом получится. поэтому он послушно улегся, закрыл глаза и принялся слушать, как монотонно Штефан прихлебывает из чашки. Надолго его не хватило.

— А прикинь, если за яйцами припрется тот здоровяк? — хмыкнул он. — Что тогда будем делать?

— Предпочитаю решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

— Вздремни хоть немного, иначе главной нашей проблемой завтра будешь ты.

— Не хочу, — буркнул Штефан.

И было в этих его словах что-то такое, по-детски наивное, словно если просидит он, не смыкая глаз, до утра, то ничего не случится. А ведь это его первая спланированная операция, по-настоящему спланированная, а не импровизация Антхольца. И первая, настолько серьезная, когда на одной чаше весов — множество жизней, а на другой — практически полная неизвестность. 

Не то чтобы Андреасу случалось оказываться в такой ситуации, нет, весь его опыт был нажит в стычках более мелкого масштаба и такой же значимости. Но он понимал, что чувствует Штефан. Надеялся, что понимает.

— Что у нас? Полтора часа? — он вскочил с кровати. — Хочешь, в карты перекинемся?

— Я не любитель азартных игр.

— Ага, ты пай-мальчик и зануда, я помню. Предложил бы тебе полетать, но мы еще с прошлого раза не отогрелись. Что ты любишь?

— В смысле? — удивленно приподнял бровь Штефан.

— Ну, чем увлекаешься?

К счастью, Штефан не стал острить на тему того, не запоздало ли Андреас решил узнать его получше — иначе все точно закончилось бы скучной словесной перепалкой.

— Да ничем особенным, — усмехнулся тот. — Спортом занимаюсь, мяч бросаю. Иногда готовлю. В боулинг хожу. А, ну и фильмы, игры. Компьютерные.

— В следующий раз прихватим на дело приставку, — хищно улыбнулся Андреас. — И можешь выбирать любую игру, я все равно тебя уделаю.

— С какого это хрена?

— Просто потому что это я, — хмыкнул Андреас.

— Ты самовлюбленный придурок, ты в курсе? 

— Разумеется.

— А ты в курсе, что мы завтра можем и не вернуться? — неожиданно посерьезнел Штефан.

— Ну вот, а я так старался отвлечь тебя от занудства, — вздохнул Андреас.

— Пока тебя не было, я много думал, — продолжил тот. — И решил, что если все обернется плохо, но мы выкарабкаемся — мы объединимся.

— Звучит круто, только я не понял, где в твоем мыслетворчестве пункт “спросить Андреаса”.

— Это была изначально твоя идея.

— Но я мог передумать.

— Ты передумал? — Штефан посмотрел на него так, словно дыру в лице прожечь хотел взглядом. 

— Не передумал. Но раз уж это все звучит как пари, у меня тоже должна быть возможность сделать ставку, — ухмыльнулся он. — На случай, если все пройдет хорошо и объединяться нам не придется. Моральная компенсация, или вроде того.

— И что ты хочешь? — устало поинтересовался Штефан.

— Скажу, если до этого дойдет дело, — ответил Андреас. — А пока пошли кидать мяч, если ты все еще намерен мужественно сражаться со сном. 

В ответ до него донеслось только тихое, спокойное дыхание.

***  
— У этих яиц очень странная энергия, — сказал Рихард. — Ничего в нашем мире такую не излучает. Нам удалось соорудить что-то похожее, но это очень неубедительная замена, если кто-то из драконов появится поблизости, сразу поймет, что яйца — муляж.

— Доверили бы это нашим, мы бы справились лучше, — заметил Хайбек. 

Андреас показал ему средний палец и снова обратился к Рихарду:

— Какие наши действия?

— Следите за всем, что происходит поблизости. Если увидите метки на фестивале — все равно оставайтесь на позиции, там полно наших, справимся. Если кто-то появится рядом — вызывайте подмогу. Сразу.

— Понял, офицер! — хмыкнул Андреас и выключил передатчик.

— Нам приказали брать всех живыми, — добавил Хайбек. Ну разумеется, именно поэтому австрийцы и прислали сюда своих. Не то чтобы Андреас был сильно против такой компании.

— Как вам удалось выбить себе эту позицию? — спросил он. — Неужели Ману наконец-то продул тебе в карты?

— Не продул, — приуныл Хайбек. — Просто у него стажер, а у нас с Крафти — объединение. В штабе решили, что такая расстановка надежнее. Вас тоже из-за объединения сюда закинули?

Андреас, проигнорировав вопрос, переключился на канал Штефана:

— Мы на позиции.

— Мы давно уже на позиции, черепашки, — прохохотал в ответ Крафт. — Михи, с тебя партия в Гитар Хиро.

— Вот черт, — закатил глаза Хайбек. — Сначала дело, чувак.

— Разумеется.

— Встань так, чтобы я тебя видел, — включился в разговор Штефан.

— Если я так встану, меня увидят и все драконы в окрестности, — буркнул Андреас.

— Я сидел тут полдня вчера как раз для того, чтобы найти место, с которого никто не увидит тебя, если не будет знать, куда смотреть, — парировал Штефан.

Андреас выругался, но подошел поближе к краю обрыва: прыжок оттуда сделать будет удобно, если понадобится. С каких пор команды в паре стал отдавать Штефан, а не он? Ведь это он тут офицер, закаленный в боях, а не новичок. А… черт! Он помахал для верности руками и спросил:

— Теперь видишь?

— Вижу.

— А я тебя нет.

— Так и задумано.

— Я и не знал, что мы в прятки играем.

— Следи за радаром, — ответил Штефан и отключился.

— Фестиваль начался, и там пока чисто, — сообщил Хайбек. — Правда, еще утро, народу мало.

Андреас сложил ладонь козырьком и, прислонив ко лбу, вгляделся вдаль: город был виден только в общих очертаниях, и половину посетителей фестиваля составляла большая группа полетчиков. Кажется, своих сюда прислали все, в гостинице он краем уха слышал, что даже поляки прилетели. 

— Ну, чем займемся? — спросил он, выведя на первый план карту ближайшей местности. 

— Можем померяться победами, — улыбнулся Хайбек.

— Ну нет, чувак, ты приплюсуешь к своим достижения Крафти и уделаешь меня одной левой, — хмыкнул Андреас. — Лучше расскажи, почему вы с Крафти решили объединиться.

— Значит, вы еще нет? — хмыкнул Хайбек.

— Я первый спросил.

— Ладно. Потому что это круто? Вместе мы сильнее.

— Хочешь сказать, что чувствовал себя слабым, когда был в паре со Шлири?

Хайбек демонстративно отвернулся: разговоры о бывшем напарнике, некогда считавшемся непобедимым бойцом, всегда его раздражали. Иногда Андреасу казалось, что Хайбеку просто не нравилось вечно находиться в тени.

— Я всегда был сильным. И Шлири был, — снова заговорил тот. — Ключевое слово тут — вместе, сечешь? Наверное, до этого нужно дорасти. Умом дойти. Что ты готов делить свою силу с другим.

Андреас задумчиво отвернул крышку термоса, который Штефан заботливо вручил ему перед отправкой на дело. Там был тот самый чай, фруктовый — наверное, Штефан его любил, хотя Андреас сейчас не отказался бы от кофе. Делить силу. Под таким углом он объединение никогда не рассматривал, для него оно скорее было способом уберечь партнера, защитить в критический момент, даже спасти — а не поддерживать постоянно. Хайбек определенно был прав — до такого нужно было дойти умом.

— Эй, вы видите? — ожил переговорник голосом Штефана. — Что-то происходит.

Андреас мигом переключился на общую карту Куусамо и вздрогнул: там, где еще пару минут назад все было чисто и спокойно, теперь мерцало восемь красных точек.

— Оставайтесь на позиции, — словно влез к нему в голову Рихард и тут же отключился.

— Мы справимся, — не поленился напомнить о себе и Маркус.

— Что будем делать? — голос Штефана звучал как натянутая струна, словно сам он был готов в любую секунду сорваться на подмогу товарищам.

— Удерживать позицию, — ответил Андреас и сиганул к нему — на всякий случай.

— Это так ты удерживаешь позицию? — раздраженно рявкнул Штефан.

— Так я удерживаю тебя от необдуманных поступков, — улыбнулся Андреас.

— Зато твой поступок — просто верх гениальности.

— Хайбек же остался там.

— Простите, что влезаю в такой интимный момент, — затараторил Крафт. — Но нам с Михи не давали приказа торчать тут во что бы то ни стало. Поэтому Михи уже на пути к фестивалю.

— Черт! — хором выдохнули Андреас со Штефаном.

— Но если что, я остаюсь, — поспешил заверить Крафт. — Буду поддерживать Михи отсюда.

— Следи за местностью, — скомандовал Андреас, и Штефан неожиданно покорно кивнул.

Сам он развернул панораму Куусамо, тревожно глядя на красные точки — пока что их все еще было восемь. Краем глаза он наблюдал за Крафтом и чувствовал, что Штефан делает то же самое — если Крафт начнет стремительно терять энергию, значит Хайбеку в бою несладко. Значит, даже общих усилий лучших бойцов оказалось недостаточно. Но Крафт спокойно расхаживал взад-вперед, неизвестно, какую карту держа перед собой, а Андреас пристально смотрел на отметки радара. Одна из которых внезапно погасла.

— Минус один, — обрадованно выпалил он. — Нет, минус два!

— Вперед, ребята, вперед! — рассмеялся Крафт.

И только Штефан сидел молча, сосредоточенно изучая свою карту, отчего казалось, что он смотрит пустым взглядом в никуда.

— Еще один появился, — процедил Андреас, увидев новую отметку на радаре. 

Крафт тут же остановился и напрягся, улыбка слетела с его лица, как ветром сдуло.

— Михи ввязался в бой. Пока справляется.

— Они собираются открыть портал, — неожиданно заявил Штефан. 

— Да нет же, — отмахнулся Андреас. — Это просто еще один дракон.

— Здесь, Анди! Они открывают портал здесь! — Штефан вскочил на ноги и тут же взмыл в воздух.

Андреас уже прыгнул за ним, когда переключил карты и увидел переливающуюся салатовым трещину в небе. Надежда, что они успеют запечатать портал до того, как из него полезут твари, была невелика, а значит, Штефан собирался принять бой, он же летел впереди.

— Экономь энергию, нам она потребуется для запечатывания, — предупредил Андреас и переключил канал. — Рихард, у нас проблемы!

— Пока это не армия зеленых, это не проблемы, — судя по тяжелому дыханию, Рихард прямо сейчас сражался.

Андреас быстро направил сигнал бедствия прямиком в штаб — уж там-то найдут кого-то свободного и готового прийти на помощь, и затормозил, уставившись на, пожалуй, худшее зрелище в своей жизни.

Дракон высунул зеленое рыло из разверзшейся дыры, осмотрелся и уже хотел нырнуть обратно, но Штефан ухватил его за наросты на голове, дернул на себя и вцепился крепко.

— Этот мой! — крикнул он. — Закрывай портал!

— Думаешь, это легко? — фыркнул Андреас, отказавшись возле разлома, как раз когда оттуда уже вылезла вторая тварь.

Он сходу запрыгнул к ней на спину и ухватился за шип — приказ взять хотя бы одного живым был мигом забыт, не сейчас, не когда Штефан сражается и ему нужна помощь. Андреас дернул шип, выворачивая его с корнем, и тут же охнул: еще одна туша рухнула ему на спину, тычась когтями в защитный костюм.

Подмога была нужна как никогда, но Андреас сомневался, что они успеют ее дождаться. Хуже всего было то, что он не видел Штефана, не чувствовал его, не знал, что с ним. 

Он рывком стряхнул чертову тварь, взял в захват, нащупав шип, и со злостью выломал его. Очередной дракон словно только этого и ждал, набросился на него с новой силой, и в борьбе Андреас увидел только, что твари лезли в их мир через разлом, словно их сюда конвеером подвозило.

— Рихард! — заорал он, отплевываясь от зеленой крови. — Рихард, мать твою, их много! Мы не справляемся!

Ответом была тишина.

***

Андреас завалил четвертого дракона, еще двое перли на него парной формацией.

— Беру обоих, — неожиданно возник рядом Крафт и сходу бросился в бой, превращая сладкую парочку в сладкую единичку.

Андреас метнулся вниз, ворвался в дерущуюся кучу, не замечая драконов — только шипы, которые он остервенело сворачивал, пытаясь добраться до Штефана.

— Ты закрыл портал? — бросил тот, целый и невредимый, только злой как тысяча чертей.

— Прости, был занят, спасая свой зад и часть Финляндии, — буркнул Андреас, расправляясь с еще одним драконом.

Чуть выше Крафт без особых усилий раскидывал противников, однако новые продолжали лезть, и это было хреново — они потратили кучу энергии на бой, скоро они и в воздухе держаться не смогут, какой уж тут портал.

— Закрываю, — внезапно ожил коммуникатор знакомым голосом. 

— Велли? — Андреас удивленно запрокинул голову, пытаясь рассмотреть его. Не померещилось же? Но когда Велли успел вернуть чип? И как он вообще оказался в Куусамо? Шустер же про полгода говорил, засранец!

— Хватит рот разевать, придурок! — рявкнул Штефан, но поздно.

Дракон ударил Андреаса так, что едва не треснул защитный костюм. Андреас потерял координацию, с ужасом осознавая, что падает. Он попытался нащупать кнопку, запускающую резерв энергии, но не успел и зажмурился. Говорят, падать очень больно. Пусть даже и в снег. Нет, некоторым везет, как Велли и Зеверину, и они после такого и ходить могут, и сражаться. Но Андреас везунчиком никогда не был. Блядь!

— Держу, — сильные руки обвились вокруг талии, Андреас инстинктивно вцепился в чужие плечи, крепко, наверное, это даже было больно, но Штефан не жаловался. — Спокойно, я тебя держу.

А через секунду под ногами оказалась твердая земля, и колени у Андреаса машинально подкосились. Оказывается, он истратил больше энергии, чем думал, даже дышать было трудно. Но Штефан не дал ему упасть и теперь, мягко опустил в снег и пробормотал:

— Я вернусь, нужно помочь запечатать портал.

И взметнул вверх, как будто его тут и не было. А может, и не было?

Андреас устало закрыл глаза. Может, он разбился насмерть, свалившись с такой высоты? В любом случае, предсмертное видение было приятным. Приятнее и не придумаешь.


	8. 8

— Очнулся? — улыбнулся Велли, потянувшись в кресле. Судя по хрусту суставов, сидел он в нем долго.

Андреас осмотрелся: гостиничный номер Куусамо, аппарат по искусственному восстановлению энергии, банка колы на прикроватной тумбочке. Он не в больнице, это уже победа, вот только…

— Штефан? — Разлепить пересохшие губы оказалось непросто.

— На совещании, — Велли тут же поднес банку с колой ему ко рту, и Андреас жадно присосался. — С ним все в порядке, пара царапин, жить будет.

— Ты тут откуда взялся? — прокашлявшись, спросил Андреас.

— Понял, что без меня ты никуда, и прилетел, — рассмеялся тот. — Шутка. Я был с исследовательской группой. Ну, яйца изучал. Шустер сказал, что мне надо с чего-то начинать, а это казалось делом ненапряжным и безопасным, пока вдруг не выяснилось, что двум придуркам в горах нужна срочная помощь, а мы с Мартином находимся ближе всех.

— Прости, — пробормотал Андреас.

— Да брось, мы просто закрыли портал, зверюг вы перебили сами. Кстати, классно сражались, загляденье! Не ожидал, что так здорово на все это смотреть со стороны.

— Но это все равно опаснее, чем изучать яйца, — нахмурился Андреас. — Особенно если тебе только недавно чип вернули.

— Опаснее, — кивнул Велли. — Только яйца все равно фуфлом оказались.

— В смысле?

— Не настоящие. И не будет у нас в зоопарке маленьких дракончиков.

— Я не догоняю.

— Тебе еще долго догонять придется, но если коротко: яйца изначально были муляжом, приманкой, но драконы просчитались. Они думали, что мы найдем яйца, передрейфим и все силы туда бросим, надеясь, что твари придут за детенышами.

— Но они и пришли, — Андреас по-прежнему чувствовал, что упускает что-то важное.

— Пришли, увидели вас двоих, а не армию, и ушли бы, если бы твой бойкий друг не втянул их в сражение. Их целью изначально был фестиваль в Куусамо, мы все правильно вычислили.

— И что там? — Андреас аж сел от нетерпения: событий произошло слишком много, и он с трудом удерживал все их в памяти.

— А там — самое интересное, — загадочно улыбнулся Велли. — Мы взяли того дракона. Того самого, с ожерельем. Зеверин и Камил его забороли.

— Охренеть! — радостно выпалил Андреас. — Замочили?

— Живым взяли, — покачал головой Велли. — И что круче всего — теперь мы знаем их план.

***  
— Проснулся? — Штефан погладил его по груди раскрытой ладонью.

Андреас подозревал, что продрых не меньше пары суток — после восстановления энергии всегда был такой побочный эффект.

— Можно подумать, тебя бы остановило, если бы я не проснулся, — Андреас перехватил его руку, накрыл сверху.

Штефан лежал на его кровати, с местом был полный порядок, еще десятерых положить можно. Непорядок был с тем, что на Андреасе после всех терапевтических процедур была только больничная пижама — считай, почти ничего, а Штефан был при полном параде.

— Ты спас мне жизнь, — сказал Андреас.

— Можешь не благодарить, — хмыкнул тот. — Это наша работа, как-никак.

— Ну и сюда ты явно пришел не благодарности слушать. Решил рассказать, что там зеленые ублюдки задумали?

Он по очереди погладил каждый палец Штефана, тот не отдернул руку.

— Нет, про планы зеленых Шустер тебе утром все сам расскажет. Он решил, что проще один раз увидеть, чем десять — услышать.

— Ну вот, кругом одни загадки, — хмыкнул Андреас и переплел их пальцы. Штефан вздрогнул, но не пошевелился. — И зачем же тогда ты пришел?

— Напомнить про наше пари, — выпалил тот. — Я выиграл. Была задница, но мы выкарабкались.

— Ага.

— Но так как Веллингер уже близок к тому, чтобы вернуться в строй, я снимаю свою ставку, — уверенно закончил тот.

Андреас приподнялся на локте, так и держа его за руку. Штефан смотрел на него серьезно, явно уже все для себя решил, его, как обычно, спрашивать не стал — человек действия, Андреас уже начал привыкать.

— Раз так, мне все равно положена моральная компенсация, или нет? — улыбнулся он.

— Ну, ты замочил больше тварей, чем я, — холодно ответил Штефан. — Так что, теоретически… Чего ты хочешь?

— Знаешь, я не мастер ораторского искусства…

— Да тебе вообще лучше жевать, чем говорить…

— Поэтому я просто покажу, окей?

— Что ты?.. — Штефан удивленно моргнул, когда останавливать движение было уже поздно.

Андреас дернулся вперед, прижался к его губам — обветренным, жестким, со вкусом фруктового чая и слабого, но еще не выветрившегося крема для бритья. Мышцы под дурацкой тенниской были крепкими, каменными почти, а хватке, которой Штефан прижал его к себе, любой дракон позавидовал бы. 

Жар от него шел, как от камина в главном холле гостиницы, и от этого вело страшно, до головокружения, до тянущей боли внизу живота. Андреас сам удивлялся своим реакциям, но все было классно, а раз классно — значит, правильно.

— Разденься, — попросил он.

— В задницу не дам, — как бы между прочим сообщил Штефан.

Андреас только усмехнулся — ну ладно, не сейчас, так потом, пока еще рано. Штефан скинул одежду быстро — в академии их учили избавляться от нее за считанные секунды, и лег рядом, странно хрупкий и бледный. Андреас хотел его, так что ныло в паху и ноги дрожали от напряжения. Штефан хотел тоже, судя по тому, как у него стоял. 

И стонал он так, что крышу сносило напрочь: и когда Андреас дрочил ему, проходясь членом по ложбинке между ягодиц, и когда прикусывал мочки ушей, заводясь от непривычного, пряного вкуса на языке, и даже когда целовал, убрав руки и пустив в ход только губы — Штефан стонал ему в рот и извивался, пытаясь потереться членом обо что угодно, до чего дотянется. 

Он не запротестовал, даже когда Андреас сполз в изножье кровати и взял у него в рот — черт, он никогда прежде не задумывался, умеет ли сосать в принципе, но вроде неплохо вышло, учитывая, как быстро Штефан спустил.

А потом, когда Андреас уже думал довести себя до разрядки привычно кулаком, тот решил повторить. И это оказалось слишком охуенным — осторожность, полное отсутствие ритма, мокрое тепло и старательно елозящий по стволу язык. Андреас даже в пубертате не кончал так быстро. И даже с лучшей из любовниц ему не было так хорошо.

Уснул Штефан, даже миновав стадию “поделиться впечатлениями”, на которую Андреас очень рассчитывал. Сам он за последние дни выспался на месяц вперед, поэтому просто накинул на того одеяло и до утра пялился ему в лицо — кто бы увидел, поржал бы, но никого, кроме Штефана, в комнате не было.

Никого, кроме Штефана, и раньше не было. И где его носило так долго, думал Андреас, когда плотнее задергивал жалюзи, чтобы яркий солнечный свет не мешал тому выспаться. Впрочем, лучше поздно, чем никогда.

***  
— Он точно не проснется? — спросил Андреас, рассматривая опутанного проводами и датчиками дракона в изолированной камере.

— Он в специальном анабиозе, — ответил Шустер. — Этот способ разработали, чтобы дракон не мог уничтожить себя. Технически все системы его жизнеобеспечения сейчас отключены, кроме способности к телепатическому общению. А вот это-то нам и нужно. Проходи.

Он открыл перед Андреасом дверь соседней стеклянной комнаты, где на больничной кушетке лежал истыканный железными штырями шлем, жутковатое зрелище, Пинхед отдыхает.

— А ты чего, поржать пришел? — спросил Андреас у Велли, прежде чем зайти в “пыточную”.

— Поддержать тебя, — с усмешкой ответил тот. — Ну и поржать, конечно. 

— Скотина!

— Тоже тебя люблю!

— Веллингер сейчас активно работает с исследовательской группой, — прервал их Шустер. — Но его дела, Ванк, тебя не касаются, давай уже, располагайся. 

Андреас сел на кушетку и задумчиво повертел шлем в руках.

— А это точно безопасно? — спросил он.

— Не беспокойся, драконом ты не станешь, — хмыкнул Шустер.

— Ну ладно, под вашу ответственность. 

Он напялил шлем, застегнул ремешки и, улегшись на кушетку, расслабился.

Сперва все было похоже на сон, где он летел, совершая, наверное, лучший прыжок в своей жизни. Велли и Штефану до таких далеко, Андреас даже испытывал странную гордость. Он аж до пустыни допрыгнул!

До высушенной, усеянной горами песка пустыни, где на километры вперед не было ни одного живого деревца, ни одной травинки. Андреас ощущал жар, мучительный зной, терпеть который было тяжело. Наверное, если бы не полет, обеспечивающий обдув каким-никаким, но ветром, он бы сгорел на месте за десять минут.

Но он летел. И видел крошечные островки снега, оазисы холода, в которых ютились драконы. Первым порывом было спикировать и начать бой, но драконов было много — и как они умещались все в этих маленьких снежных крепостях?

— ...Целый мир снега! — вещал один из драконов — на своем, драконьем языке, но Андреас почему-то его понимал. Может, потому что дракон был знакомым, с красным ожерельем из струпьев на груди? — Мы сможем жить там, воспитывать своих детей, и больше никогда, никогда не знать мучений!

Андреас все еще летел, но отчего-то раз за разом возвращался к месту, где этот красноречивый выступал перед своей — приличной такой, хоть и казавшейся изнуренной, армией.

— Сосудов хватит для всех, — продолжал тот. — Нам нужно только собрать энергии на общий портал.

— Сколько нужно человек? — спросил кто-то из толпы.

— Тысячи, — ответил тот. Вожак он у них, что ли? Хотя нет, Андреас заметил еще нескольких таких, здоровяков с ожерельями. — Тысячи источников только для портала, а потом Квадра будет удерживать его до тех пор, пока все наши не переберутся и не обзаведутся сосудами. 

— А что люди? — снова выкрикнул кто-то.

— Они слабее нас, — отчеканил дракон. — Они могут бороться только сейчас, они уничтожают лучших из нас, но нас много, а их — нет. Сосуды не смогут спасаться. Их мир станет нашим.

— Их мир станет нашим! — гулом от хорового выкрика Андреаса сдуло, и в следующую секунду он очнулся уже на кушетке, весь в холодном поту.

— Да у них отчаянная ситуация! — выпалил он, стянув шлем и сев. — Я думал, они хотят захватить наш мир, потому что он такой прекрасный, а у них, оказывается, свой загибается!

— Отлично, с материалом ознакомлен, — Шустер поставил галочку в каких-то своих документах. — Пока можешь погулять, вечером собрание.

— Ты как? — Велли подошел к нему, помог подняться. Андреаса до сих пор потряхивало. — Жуть, правда?

— Еще какая, — кивнул он. — Но я так понимаю, этот, которого мы поймали — один из их Квадры?

— Похоже на то.

— Значит, есть вероятность, что без него у них ничего не получится?

— Я бы не стал сильно на это надеяться, — вздохнул Велли. — Пойдем кофе попьем?

Андреас посмотрел на него, Велли улыбнулся. Его давний друг, верный боевой товарищ, человек, который, пожалуй, всегда будет поддерживать его и в любой ситуации останется на его стороне.

— Пойдем, только через минуту, у меня еще одно дельце, — он сорвался с места и быстро догнал Шустера. — Герр, можно вопрос?

— Если это о том, что ты видел по телепатической связи, то все вечером, Ванк, — начал Шустер.

— Нет, это о другом. Здесь, в Куусамо, можно провести процедуру объединения?


	9. 9

— Драконы считают нас не слишком одаренными. — Мартину приходилось повышать голос, потому что на этот раз дело касалось всех, и на собрание пришли представители многих национальных штабов. — Поэтому они, скорее всего, думают, что их товарищ из Квадры уже мертв. А это наш шанс. Мы выяснили, что для их супер-портала нужна сила всей Квадры, но нет гарантии, что трое оставшихся ее представителя не наскребут энергии на то, чтобы перекинуть сюда треть своего народа. 

— Что нужно делать? — нетерпеливо спросил Камил.

— Сперва убить того, что у нас, — пробормотал под нос Андреас и, ловко вывернув запястье, поймал картонным стаканчиком бумажный шарик, который бросил ему Велли.

Штефан покосился на них, как на идиотов, но Андреас только пожал плечами и улыбнулся: а что, он предлагал Штефану присоединиться к игре, тот сам отказался, пусть теперь не жалуется.

— Им нужна энергия тысяч людей, чтобы открыть портал, — ответил на вопрос Камила Мартин. — Нам придется это для них организовать.

— Искусственное столпотворение? — уточнил Зеверин. — Это может быть опасно.

— Это осознанный риск, — сказал Мартин. — И действовать придется быстро, пока они не предприняли что-то, к чему мы можем не успеть подготовиться. Но одна идея для подстраховки у нас есть. 

— Ближайшие соревнования в Чехии, в Нове-Место через неделю, — сказал Камил. — Там всегда много народу.

— Скорее всего, наши враги нацелены именно на них, — ответил Мартин. — Поэтому мы должны опередить их. Мы проанализировали доступные варианты и сошлись на том, что это будет концерт. Его можно организовать спонтанно и быстро, и нужное количество народу придет.

— Концерт! — подпрыгнул на стуле Давид.

Андреас перекинул шарик Велли, но тот не поймал, более того, злополучная бумажка угодила Штефану в щеку и свалилась на пол у его ног. Велли виновато развел руками, Штефан подобрал шарик и скомкал в кулаке, показывая, что игра окончена.

— Кайфолом, — шепнул Андреас.

Штефан, не поворачиваясь, показал ему средний палец.

— Это будет Раммштайн, — сказал Мартин. — Они выступят в четверг в Рупольдинге. С группой уже договорились, десять тысяч билетов запущены в продажу, планируется, что все они разойдутся до завтра. 

— Десять тысяч человек, — задумчиво произнес Зеверин. — Не слишком рискованно?

— Это Раммштайн, чувак! — выпалил Давид. — На них меньше и не ходит!

— Главный удар примут на себя бывшие полетчики из всех национальных штабов, с ними тоже уже договорились, — добавил Мартин. — Безопасность простых людей — также не ваша задача. На офицерах — Квадра.

— Теперь вся надежда на то, что приманка сработает, — закончил Камил и обратился уже к своим. — Вечером в среду все собираемся в Рупольдинге, до этого — работаем в привычном режиме.

“Ищем единичные особи, избавляемся от них, делаем вид, что не задумали ничего грандиозного”, — мысленно добавил Андреас. Камил посмотрел на него и подмигнул. До того, как все вернутся к работе, кое-что грандиозное, по крайней мере, по меркам Андреаса, запланировано было.

***  
— Больно не будет, — сказал Камил, когда все разошлись. — С этим поможет наркоз, но смешение энергии вы все равно почувствуете. Это такая… странная вещь, непривычная, словами не объяснишь. 

Свободный специалист по процедуре объединения в Куусамо оказался только у поляков, поэтому Андреас попросил Камила побыть посредником. И можно было уже отправляться, если бы не одно “но” — Штефана нигде не было видно. Куда этот засранец успел смыться за несколько минут?

— Секунду, — Андреас отошел, настроил коммуникатор на нужный канал. Штефан молчал.

Камил и Велли, заметив, что Андреас смотрит на них, синхронно улыбнулись и подняли вверх большие пальцы.

— Где ты? — выпалил он, заметив, что сигнал принят, просто Штефан ждет, что разговор начнет он.

— Здоровяка транспортируют к нам из Куусамо, я вызвался сопровождать борт, — спокойно ответил тот.

— Ты что сделал? — фыркнул Андреас. — Чувак, ты меня расстраиваешь, мог бы и предупредить.

— У наших еще дела были, пришлось подменить их. К тому же, я не хотел мешать.

— Чему?

— Ты тупой или притворяешься?

— Притворяюсь тупым. Так чему?

— Шустер сказал, что вы с Велли объединяетесь сегодня. Вот и не захотел мешать. Или тебе посаженный отец нужен для такого деликатного дела? — буркнул тот.

— Ты тупой или притворяешься? — Андреасу как никогда прежде захотелось испортить казенное имущество — об стену разбить или растоптать — хотя оно-то ни в чем виновато не было.

— Еще и не креативный, — вздохнул Штефан. — Придумал бы что-то свое.

— Я придумал, — обиженно заявил Андреас. — Ночью. Не говори, что тебе не понравилось.

Он показал фак в ответ на удивленный взгляд Велли.

— Ты хочешь обсудить это сейчас? — раздраженно спросил Штефан. — Я, между прочим, занят.

— Тогда бросай свои дела и дуй сюда, — скомандовал Андреас. — Я не собираюсь ничего обсуждать — нет, ну если попозже, хотя лучше бы повторить. Сейчас я собираюсь объединить с тобой свои силы. Или нам со специалистом тебя по всему Куусамо разыскивать?

— Ты прикалываешься? Не смешно.

— И этот человек называет меня тупым, — закатил глаза Андреас. — Я не шучу. Я жду тебя в польском штабе. Или ты сдрейфил?

Коммуникатор долго молчал, хотя слышно было, как тяжело Штефан дышит. Если прислушаться, наверное, можно было бы уловить, и как скрипят шестеренки у него в голове.

— Точно сдрейфил, — усмехнулся Андреас. 

— Прорыв! — выпалил Камил — похоже, единственный, кто продолжал отслеживать радары, когда остальные расслабились.

Если Андреас и раньше считал себя не самым везучим человеком на свете, то теперь звание “победитель по жизни” прикрепилось к нему навечно.

— Где? — спросил он.

— У нас, — на этот раз ответил Штефан. — В аэропорту. Кажется, они пришли за своим лидером.

***  
Рывок дался легко, Андреас, наверное, никогда не покрывал такие расстояния настолько быстро. Камил, разумеется, его опередил, не зря он был одним из лучших, Велли отстал по дороге.

Красных точек на радаре было четырнадцать — похоже, драконы использовали все ближайшие источники энергии для прорыва в таком месте. Обычные охранники явно пытались остановить их обычным оружием и теперь валялись вокруг безвольными куклами. Радовало, что нужного холода драконы тут не найдут, а значит, будут заведомо слабее. Огорчало, что из полетчиков сопровождать борт собирались только Штефан и Давид, и хотя остальные уже тоже мчались в аэропорт, неизвестно было, сколько потерь будет к моменту, когда все доберутся. 

Андреас с налету врезался в одного из монстров, вырвал шип и выкрикнул на ходу:

— Ты где?

— У самолета, оберегаю груз, — ответил Штефан. — Закройте портал

Андреас осмотрелся. Ближе всего был Мартин, взявший на себя сразу троих, чуть поодаль Камил разбирался с весьма активной четверкой, а Давид летал вокруг противника, явно рассчитывая загонять того до смерти. Борт Андреас увидел потом, Штефан отбивался от пятерых, не давая им пробраться внутрь. Темная дыра портала зияла прямо над самолетом, оттуда лезли новые твари, и, учитывая, как тяжело приходилось Штефану, Андреас принял решение.

— Как они догадались, что вы здесь? — он отпихнул дракона, подбиравшегося к Штефану со спины, на ходу выкрутив шип.

— Думаю, почувствовали своего, — тот разобрался с еще одним зеленым, но даже передохнуть не успел, следующий уже тянул когти к его груди. — Что с порталом?

— Они лезут из него пачками, похоже, тянут энергию со всего терминала, — Андреас пришил дракона и взглянул вверх — нет, если недавно можно было попробовать запечатать разлом, бросив Штефана на растерзание, теперь было поздно, твари вошли во вкус, открыли дыру размером с Триумфальную арку. Еще минута, и их тут будет сотня.

— Слушай меня, Штефан, — Андреас свернул шею очередному дракону и отбросил от себя. Да, они были слабее здесь, но и его энергия после долгого полета заканчивалась слишком быстро. — Помнишь, ты говорил, что хочешь действовать?

— Ты не мог найти более удачное время поболтать? Черт! — Дракону все-таки удалось вспороть ему костюм, Штефан отшатнулся, держась за бок.

— Я возьму их на себя, — Андреас схватил его обидчика за наросты на загривке, остервенело выдернул шип. — Убей лидера.

— Но наши хотели его исследовать! — даже раненный, Штефан продолжал сражаться, и спасибо ему за это, иначе Андреас сейчас остался бы без головы. — Он нужен.

— Ублюдки уже знают, что он жив, — тяжело дыша, Андреас отпихнул дракона прямо в руки подлетевшему Маркусу. — Даже если мы отобьемся сейчас, что будет, если они нападут, когда самолет взлетит? Мы не справимся.

Штефан вырвал шип очередного своего обидчика и уставился на Андреаса испуганно.

— Замочи лидера! — процедил Андреас и зашипел от боли в плече — драконьи когти добрались и до него.

Когда он разобрался с еще одним врагом, Штефана рядом уже не было. Андреас бросился на подмогу к Маркусу, который, кривясь и рыча боролся против пятерых. Хайбек с Крафтом и Рихард с Зеверином полетели сразу к порталу — разлом такого размера только усилием двух объединенных пар и удалось бы запечатать.

А потом время словно застыло. Штефан вышел из самолета, держа голову здоровяка из Квадры в руке. Секунда — и он вздернул ее вверх. Еще секунда — и все пока еще живые драконы обернулись и завыли так, что захотелось уши залить смолой, лишь бы никогда больше не слышать подобного. Вместо этого все полетчики в последнем рывке расправились с деморализованным потивником.

И Штефан, отшвырнув голову дракона подальше, уселся на асфальт.

— Не парься, я скажу, что идея была моя, — подошел к нему Андреас. — Ты вообще ни при чем, я так решил, я заставил тебя.

— А я хоть что-нибудь могу сам решить? Пока нам еще не наваляли за все тут? — морщась от боли, усмехнулся тот. — Ты там что-то говорил про объединение. Так вот, я хочу сделать это, прямо сейчас.


	10. 10

Камил не обманул — ощущения после объединения были не сравнимы ни с какими другими чувствами. Более того, Андреас думал, что этот пульсирующий огонь чужой энергии будет течь по венам только во время сражений, в моменты опасности. Но сейчас Штефан мирно дрых рядом, а Андреас все равно ощущал его — внутри, вокруг, глубоко под кожей и на поверхности, до покалывания в кончиках пальцев. К этому трудно было привыкнуть так, чтобы перестать замечать, да Андреасу и не хотелось

Он отодвинул одеяло, разглядывая голый бок Штефана — регенерация у того шла прекрасно, кожа была девственно чистой, даже намека на царапины не осталось. У самого Андреаса плечо еще украшали два толстых рубца, которые должны были сойти только к вечеру. Обидно.

Он провел пальцами там, где еще недавно у Штефана была уродливая рана, и тот поежился, пробормотал сонно:

— Подожди, дай хоть в душ сходить, животное.

Андреас сгреб его в охапку, вжался носом в затылок и прошептал:

— Неа, не пущу.

Конечно, это можно было назвать суперским времяпрепровождением: отпуск, вылазки из постели, только чтобы пожрать и помыться, лучший секс в его жизни, много-много лучшего секса. Если бы не одно “но” — их отстранили. 

Точнее, отстранили Андреаса — за самовольное нарушение прямого приказа и потерю ценного для науки и военного развития представителя враждебной цивилизации. Шустер даже не кричал, просто сказал, что если увидит его в ближайшее время — с карьерой полетчика Андреасу придется распрощаться насовсем.

Штефан самоустранился. Андреас до сих пор считал это самой бредовой идеей, когда-либо посещавшей дурную голову Штефана — особенно с его-то жаждой быть в центре событий и спасать мир в силу своих скромных возможностей. Но Штефан поставил его перед фактом, и Андреас не пытался его переубедить. Трудно вообще говорить о серьезных вещах с тем, кто держит в руках твой член. А у них этим пока что заканчивалась каждая попытка поговорить о работе.

И все-таки они прилетели в Рупольдинг. Зачем, Андреас не знал, нарываться на Шустера и рисковать будущим он не собирался. Может быть, знал Штефан, но делиться соображениями не спешил.

— Поедим? — он потянулся, едва не заехав Андреасу локтем в щеку. — Или тоже не пустишь?

— Я заказал что-то в номер, пока ты спал, — Андреас прижал его крепче, не давая пошевелиться.

— Что-то? — усмехнулся тот.

— Просто позвонил и повторил твой вчерашний заказ.

— Гениально! — Штефан заразительно зевнул. — Нужно как следует поесть, а то когда потом получится?

— Это еще почему?

Андреас отодвинулся, Штефан перевернулся к нему лицом, зыркнул хитро:

— Потому что вечером мы идем на концерт. Уверен, что не хочешь отпустить меня в душ?

— Концерт? — Андреас не поверил собственным ушам.

— Ну да, билеты вчера привезли, когда ты думал, что это пицца.

— Ты сдурел? — вспыхнул Андреас. — Нет, я, конечно, понимаю, что ты самоустранился, в любую минуту можешь передумать, и тебя там с распростертыми объятиями примут, но меня Шустер вообще-то на клочки порвать обещал, если увидит!

— А он и не увидит, — Штефан вылез из кровати, нарочито медленно принялся собирать свою одежду, разбросанную по номеру — знал, засранец, что вот прямо сейчас, глядя на него, Андреас успокаивается. — Он будет на передовой, как и остальные. А мы — в толпе. Повезет, кому-нибудь жизнь спасем, потом скажу, что тебя со мной не было. 

Андреас вскочил и перехватил его за талию, как раз когда Штефан собрался натягивать брюки.

— Ты ведь хочешь туда, на передовую надеешься прорваться, — Андреас знал, о чем говорит, энергия Штефана лилась в него гейзером — не та, что во все прошлые дни, боевая, пылающая.

— Я не считаю твое решение неверным, — Штефан так и остановился с одеждой в руках, выпрямился, прижимаясь спиной к груди Андреаса. — Если бы не ты, мы все могли полечь в аэропорту. И плевать, что по этому поводу думает Шустер.

— Но он, однако, меня отстранил. 

— Когда ты забьешь на его приказ, и это спасет жизни, он первым придет извиняться, — отрезал Штефан. — А теперь дай мне одеться, встречу курьера.

— Только если обещаешь потом снова раздеться, — усмехнулся Андреас. Ему определенно нравился такой настрой.

— Ты так горишь, что если не разденусь я, разденется половина зрителей на концерте, — рассмеялся Штефан. — Кажется, особого выбора у меня нет.

— И это правильный ответ!

***  
Площадка для будущего сражения хоть и создавалась наспех, но оборудована была грамотно. Первые ряды предназначались для бывших полетчиков, добровольно избавившихся от чипов — их энергию восстановить искусственным путем будет проще, чем силы простых людей, которые скорее всего в считанные секунды станут сосудами. Чтобы этого не произошло, вип-места полетчиков от остальных рядов отделял защитный щит — пока драконы поймут, что к чему, и попробуют пробить его, зрителей эвакуируют: для этого тут собрались военные нескольких стран.

— Скажут, что угроза теракта, — вводил Андреаса в курс дела Штефан, пока они, покинув отведенные по билетам места, пробирались поближе к сцене. — Группа не выйдет, разумеется.

— Давид, наверное, в депрессии, — хмыкнул Андреас.

— Они отыграют концерт потом, не сегодня. Фанатов не кинут, — улыбнулся Штефан.

— Хорошо, а как мы пройдем за щит?

— Увидишь.

— Знаешь, тебе, конечно, идет загадочность, ну, например, когда ты не говоришь, есть на тебе белье или нет, но в работе… чувак, это издевательство!

— Мы полезем в бой только в случае крайней необходимости, чтобы не подставлять тебя перед Шустером, — напомнил Штефан. — Так что просто держись меня, ладно?

— Окей, босс! Кстати, а на тебе есть белье?

— Мы на работе, животное, — закатил глаза Штефан.

***  
Все началось внезапно — по крайней мере, для Андреаса, которому — спасибо Шустеру — пришлось снять с себя все датчики, кроме чипа и накопителя энергии, который сложно было засечь системой слежения.

— Мы не ошиблись, они открыли портал, — сказал Штефан, выслушав кого-то через переговорник, а дальше все смешалось в невыносимую кучу-малу.

Перепуганные угрозой теракта зрители ломанулись к выходам, Андреаса едва не сшибли с ног, и ему все труднее удавалось не терять из вида Штефана — невысокий и юркий, тот легко лавировал в толпе, стремительно пробираясь к сцене. Плюс щита был еще и в том, что тот загораживал всю необычную активность, происходившую за ним, поэтому Андреас сколько ни вглядывался, не видел ни сам портал, ни то, сколько драконов он уже успел исторгнуть. Немало, судя по тому, что некоторые зрители стали падать на ровном месте, будто из них вмиг выкачали все силы.

— Они пробили щит, — на бегу бросил Штефан.

— Я заметил.

— Их много, наши сражаются, готов прыгнуть?

— Всегда готов, — усмехнулся Андреас и устремился следом за Штефаном, наплевав, что от некоторых зрителей его маневр не укрылся. Пусть потом Шустер разбирается. Рассказывает байку про супергероев, явившихся на помощь людям в борьбе с террористами. Если, конечно, будет кому рассказывать.

— Мы здесь, — сказал Штефан не ему, когда они приземлились возле щита.

Невидимая, только осязаемая дверца отъехала в сторону, и Велли с улыбкой произнес:

— Добро пожаловать в ад!

В шутке была только доля шутки, тысяча полетчиков, застывших в креслах в изломанных позах была живым — пока еще — тому подтверждением.

— Наши держатся, — Велли пригнулся, хотя тело дракона рухнуло с высоты достаточно далеко от него. — Нужно не дать тварям вселиться в кого-то из них, — он указал рукой на полетчиков. — Иначе — катастрофа. Этим мы и занимаемся. Ну и пытаемся убить Квадру между делом.

И он сорвался с места, снова вернувшись в бой, а Андреас уставился вверх, на портал, громадный, больше всех, что он видел прежде. Края его удерживали трое здоровяков из Квадры, все — мощнее того, что обезглавил Штефан. И злее.

Одного взяли на себя Зеверин с Рихардом, второго — Хайбек с Крафтом, но Феттнер с Кофлером и Ашенвальдом уже спешили к ним на подмогу, с третьим боролись Камил и Петр, остальные занимались удержанием армии драконов в пределах сдававшего позиции щита.

— Тебе нельзя высовываться, помнишь? — спросил Штефан. — Но можешь пойти парочку грохнуть, только осторожно.

— А ты? — Вопрос был глупым, на самом деле, Штефан уже несся на помощь Рихарду и Зеверину.

Андреас влетел в толпу, атаковавшую кого-то из молодых поляков, легко раскидал сразу четверых драконов. Очень легко, подумал он, и тогда понял — все дело в объединении. С ним он сильнее, энергия Штефана сливается с его собственной. Этим нужно было пользоваться, но Андреас задрал голову — хватит ли сил Штефану там, наверху? Не лучше ли бросить всего себя на поддержку?

Додумать ему не дал дракон, чудом промахнувшийся мимо — а мог бы и горло вспороть. Андреас схватил его, обезвредил и бросился к следующему. Вскоре он устал считать поверженных врагов, поностальгировал, посражавшись спиной к спине с Велли — не то что бы тот просил, но и отказываться от прикрытия не стал.

— Да ты просто Халк! — выпалил он, когда Андреас снял с него двух драконов разом. — Халк крушить!

— Как ты, держишься?

— Я — да, — ответил Велли, налетев на нового противника. — Мы — нет. Ни один из Квадры еще не сдох, Зеви перезаряжается, Маркус с Карлом сейчас за него, Танде с норвежцами помогает Камилу, австрийцы своего не побороли впятером, и, кажется, Коффлер ранен.

— У Ману есть стажер, — вспомнил Андреас, выдирая шип очередному дракону.

Внезапно тело скрутило так, словно кто-то попробовал рывком гигантского кулака выдернуть из него всю энергию.

— Велли, — выдохнул Андреас. — Мне нужно место, где бы никто меня не трогал. Вообще никто.

— Штефан? — спросил тот, и Андреас кивнул. — Есть такое место. И как в старые времена!

Он отшвырнул от себя мертвую тварь, схватил Андреаса за руку и уволок в дальний угол сцены. Не то что бы там их никто не видел, просто драконы пока были заняты другими бойцами, хотя вскоре могли заметить их и переключиться на новую добычу. Но можно было выиграть немного времени.

— Мне нельзя сражаться, — пробормотал Андреас, отпуская энергию — теперь она лилась из тела свободно, и Штефан мог брать сколько нужно. Лишь бы это делало его сильнее.

— Вот и не сражайся, — буркнул Велли и бросился на дракона, который уже направился в их сторону.

У Андреаса кружилась голова, то ли от стремительной потери энергии, то ли от того, как быстро перемещался туда-сюда Велли, укладывая противников одного за другим.

— Накопитель-то включи, — бросил он, пролетая мимо. — Всему-то тебя учить надо, придурок.

Андреас активировал подзарядку, стало чуть легче, через минуту — еще легче, видимо, Штефан активировал свою.

Велли давно уже сражался на пределе, и неизвестно было, как долго он сможет держаться. Андреас знал, что когда наступит эта критическая точка, он не сможет не вступить в бой и бросить Велли подыхать, но пока что тот выигрывал им со Штефаном время. Интересно, сентиментальность — это тоже побочный эффект объединения, или Андреас всегда таким был?

— Один — все! — Танде рухнул рядом, тяжело дыша, зеленая кровь с его костюма полетела Андреасу в лицо, но не было сил утереться. А через миг Танде вырубился, видимо, истратив всего себя на бой.

— Сильный ублюдок был, живучий! — процедил Камил, опустившись вместе с Петром по обе стороны от Танде. Эти оказались покрепче, поэтому только поникли, уткнувшись лбами в колени, но остались в сознании.

— Еще двое! — на последнем издыхании пробормотал Велли. — И Рихард отступил, а Зеверин еще не… черт!

Он чудом увернулся, Андреас вскочил на ноги, но молниеносного дракона вырубил в итоге Давид с криком “Не ждали? Получайте, ублюдки!”. Он, видимо, успел где-то подзарядиться, выглядел вполне свежим, поэтому Андреас оттащил Велли в относительно безопасный угол, оставив Давида сражаться.

— Летим туда? — попросил он, не зная, сможет ли допрыгнуть. Но он должен был попробовать.

— Я в ноль, — помотал головой Велли. — А ты действуй, Халк!

Андреас обнял его крепко, и Велли напутственно похлопал его по спине. А потом Андреас взлетел.

***  
Это напоминало не портал, а бурю в пустыне — из драконьего мира волнами гнало песок; смешиваясь со снежными хлопьями тот больно хлестал по щекам. Маркус был исцарапан в кровь, как индеец на тропе войны, и так же яростно бросался на врага, но каждый раз отлетал в сторону от удара сильной лапы. Карл преуспел не больше, он все пытался ухватиться за шип, но дракон уворачивался и отпихивал его головой. Наверное, это было больно. Штефану пока что везло больше всех, он проводил серии ударов по шее, которыми давно уже вырубил бы обычного дракона, но у этого шкура явно была толще, лидер как-никак.

— Сдох! — неожиданно раздался радостный возглас сбоку. 

Краем глаза Андреас успел зацепить только падающее тело дракона, и почти падающих следом за ним австрийцев. Они исчерпали себя, в строй вернутся нескоро.

Последний монстр оставался за ними.

Андреас попытался воспользоваться тактикой Карла, но удар головой в грудь чуть дух из него не вышиб, и он сразу передумал. Карл летал по кругу, прикидывая, как же подступиться, Маркус использовал грубую силу, но пока что скорее вредил себе, чем добивался успеха. Драконы ползли в их мир через все еще открытый портал, но тот стал значительно меньше и поток поиссяк. Однако нависла новая угроза — теперь, когда двое из Квадры сдохли, сам бог велел тварям защищать последнего живого лидера. 

— Есть идея, — подлетел к нему Штефан. Тоже вымотавшийся, но еще немного выдержит, особенно если Андреас не станет тратить их энергию на сражение. — Тебе она не понравится.

— Ну конечно, хоть бы раз предложил хорошую, — буркнул Андреас.

— Секс в джакузи был хорошей.

— Уделал. 

— Он тратится на то, что держит портал, — быстро заговорил Штефан. — И отбивается от нас. Нужен эффект неожиданности. Чтобы он отпустил портал, и наши успели его закрыть. 

— Но если он не будет держать портал, то всю энергию, которую черпает — пустит в бой. 

— Но можно попробовать ослабить его, — кивнул Штефан. — Выпихнуть в мир, где нет нашей энергии. Убить, вернуться, захлопнуть портал. Несколько секунд, если повезет и все сработают четко.

Андреас уставился на него изумленно:

— Это самоубийство!

— У нас может получиться, — с нажимом заявил Штефан.

Мимо пролетел Маркус, он еще не падал, но едва-едва держался в воздухе.

— Мы не знаем, что за энергия у них там, — покачал головой Андреас. — Может, он только сильнее станет.

— Других вариантов нет. И… мы справимся. 

— Я не думаю...

— Ванк, хватит тупить, он прав! — ожил переговорник Штефана голосом Шустера. — Сколько секунд вам нужно?

— Мы не сможем, — одними губами произнес Андреас.

— Вместе — сможем. Тебе просто нужно сделать свой самый лучший прыжок, — улыбнулся Штефан.

Андреас хотел обнять его — в последний раз, но Шустер заорал:

— Внимание всем! Через двадцать секунд — закрываем портал!

***  
Андреас сомневался, что у него получится, он никогда не был ни самым быстрым полетчиком, ни самым дальним, да и энергии едва хватало, чтобы держаться в воздухе. Но в этот раз что-то словно подломилось внутри, ему казалось, что его несет сам ветер, как птицу с каменным тараном вместо клюва. Энергия Штефана струилась по венам, выжигая всякий намек на страх.

Карл, до последнего закрывавший дракону обзор, отскочил в сторону, и Андреас со всей мочи врезался тому в грудь. Было похоже на удар о кирпичную стену, наверное, так чувствуют себя птицы, разбивающиеся о стекла самолетов. Только они в последний момент видят небо, а не бескрайние моря песка.

Андреас не хотел, чтобы песок оказался последним воспоминанием. Поэтому он увидел Штефана — бледного, измученного, стиснувшего зубы в последнем усилии.

Андреас не знал, взаправду это или нет, но все равно отпустил энергию. Последние силы клочками выпорхнули из тела, он еще видел, как мертвого дракона из Квадры поймали в воздухе четверо совсем маленьких, но уже украшенных красными ожерельями. Один из них задрал голову, и было в его взгляде что-то, напоминавшее обещание реванша.

Он, кажется, что-то еще и закричал, но чьи-то руки вцепились Андреасу в плечи, и песок перед глазами снова сменился снегом.

Потом пропало и это.

***  
Штефан с Велли тренировались в зале, одно из зрелищ, на которое можно было смотреть вечно. 

— Глядите, кто к нам пожаловал! — усмехнулся Велли. — Или ты просто решил наконец забрать свою медаль за отвагу?

— Нет, я еще не совсем здоров, чтобы встречаться с Шустером, — хмыкнул Андреас.

Штефан подошел и сел рядом, задрал футболку Андреаса, проверяя, не забыл ли тот про сегодняшний укол для ускорения срастания костей.

— А, понятно, к маме пришел, — рассмеялся Велли.

— Иди ты! — хотел наподдать ему Андреас, но Штефан мягко удержал его на месте.

— Нельзя резких движений, — напомнил он. — Иначе больше не сможешь летать.

— Ну разумеется, — закатил глаза Андреас.

Летать ему, конечно, хотелось, но еще больше хотелось трахаться не в миссионерской позе. Наверное, это было главной мотивацией, почему он до сих пор соблюдал все эти бредовые советы по диетам, спокойному образу жизни и прочей фигне.

— Четвертого уже выбрали? — спросил он.

— Скорее всего будет Давид, — ответил Штефан. — Еще Пиуса рассматривают, но Давид хорошо отличился, и у него не было напарника.

— Так нафига вы сюда таскаетесь? Сходили бы к Шустеру, ударили кулаком по столу, — фыркнул Андреас. — Давиду уже тренироваться с вами пора, а не болт пинать, пока там наверху что-то решают…

— Посттравматический синдром, — едва слышно сказал Штефан.

— Неа, он всегда такой был, — ответил Велли.

— Уроды, — засмеялся Андреас и приобнял обоих за плечи.

Ему и самому не терпелось вернуться к тренировкам. Теперь, когда в штабах поняли, что ничего еще не закончилось, новая Квадра вырастет и обеспечит всех новыми проблемами, идея с четверками бойцов заиграла в новом свете. Но раз четвертого нет, да и третий пока еще не набрал форму, можно было и передохнуть.

— А пойдемте в боулинг? — предложил Андреас.

— Сдурел? Тебе нельзя напрягаться, — выпалил Штефан.

— Тогда на картах покатаемся?

— Точно больной, — обреченно вздохнул Велли.

— Ладно. В кино? В кино мне можно, или тоже опасно для моего драгоценного здоровья?

— В кино можно, — кивнул Штефан. — Только без пива.

— Жизнь — боль, — поник Андреас, но Штефан похлопал его по плечу и шепнул многозначительно:

— Вечером компенсирую тебе эту утрату.

— Точно?

— Точно.

— Ну хорошо, — улыбнулся Андреас.

Он снова оглядел тренировочный зал, по которому ужасно соскучился. Но, в конце концов, передышки нужны всем. Даже супергероям.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну вот и все)) Надеюсь, вам было интересно читать эту историю)


End file.
